


Frost's Secret

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Johnny Frosts daughter, frost's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This was a request I got from tumblr to make a oneshot - that then promptly turned into two parts, and will probably be about 3-4 parts.The request was for reader to be Frost's 18 year old daughter that Joker finds out about and then becomes obsessed with.Not really sure the plot - more of a ramble really!





	1. part 1

You tried not to shriek, you really did, but with the first shock of someone appearing in the living room, and the second shock of realising just who it was, you were really tested in your ability to hold back any sound from your mouth and you couldn’t help letting out a pathetic whimper. “Oh – oh god.” You whispered quietly to yourself, your eyes glued on the back of the figure directly in front of you who was stood in the middle of the living room area of your flat. 

You prayed that man hadn’t heard your footsteps down the corridor – though you hadn’t known to be quiet – or the noise you couldn’t help but make at the sight of him, but clearly no one above was listening to you, because he now slowly turned – in no apparent rush – to face you where you stood paralysed in the entranceway of the room.

“Well, hello…” The Joker grinned slowly, looking exactly as you had imagined he would from all the stories you’d see or heard on the news.

Everything thing in you told you to turn and run, but he was in your flat – there was nowhere to turn and run to. Instead you stayed exactly where you were, frozen to the stop, the only movement you made was swallowing the huge lump you felt in your throat.

The man began to move towards you now, his steps slow and measured, almost predatory. and you found that you couldn’t help by instinctively cower, taking a step backwards.

This only seemed to please the Joker, whose grin seemed to widen even further.

“Tell me, kitten…” He purred, his eyes and icy blue and intensely boring into your own, “What’s your name?”

You didn’t answer, instead taking a step back for everyone he took forward, slowly moving the two of you into back into the corridor of the flat that you had just come down.

“Now, doll…” He reprimanded softly, “That’s not fair… You know my name,” He said placing a pale hand on his chest, “the least you could do is tell me yours…”

You still didn’t answer, continuing to back up down the hallway, but knowing eventually you’ll run out of room – the apartment wasn’t that big, and the corridor only contained a bathroom and 2 bedrooms.

The Joker grew restless of you not answering, and his personality changed in an instant, letting out a low threatening growl before he lunged at you, grabbing you by the throat and spinning you around so you were pinned under his body against the wall. “ANSWER ME!”

You completely froze in shock. The Joker’s eyes continued to bear down on your own, now a hard-cold fire in them that sent a thrill of terror to your already racing heart.

“[Y/N].” You finally coughed out around his hand that held your windpipe.

“Better.” He purred, releasing your throat, though keeping you pinned against the wall with his body. “And such a pretty name too…” He drawled, “Now why would you want to keep that to yourself, hmm?”

This close, you could make out every detail on his face - the red lipstick that stretched beyond his mouth, tracing the proud scars that formed a permanent grin - the patchy white makeup coating his skin that only accentuating the black shadows circles around his eyes - and the streaky green mop of hair that had been previously been swept neatly back, but had become messed in his sudden movement, and now had strands falling into his eyes.

You didn’t his question, too busy studying him, but he didn’t seem to be expecting a response this time.

“So tell me, [Y/N]…” He hummed, lips inches from your face, saying your name slowly and with a promise of something – though you weren’t sure what. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing the stray strands out of his face. “Are you Frosty’s new little squeeze…”

“What?” You cried, so surprised at the suggestion you forgot to hold your tongue.

The scarred man didn’t seem to take any offense from your outcry though, instead seeming to find it rather amusing. “Aw, come now, don’t sound so offended! Frosty’s a great guy!” He chuckled, the wide grin spreading across his face once again.

“Yeah, and he’s my dad!” You cried in outrage, then biting down on your lip, immediately regretting your angry outburst, but unwilling to hear another word on the topic of you and your father.

“Oooo hoo hooo!” The Joker giggled, his eyes lighting up excitedly at your temper and this new piece of information, “What an interesting turn of events!” He beamed, before taking a step back so he no longer pinned you against the wall.

Despite gaining your personal space back, you didn’t attempt to move, too afraid of what the man in front of you might do if you did.

The Joker looked you up and down, his studying gaze making you feel like he could see a lot more than what was on show, and you felt very exposed. “So Frosty’s been hiding you from me has he…” He murmured to himself.

You weren’t really sure what he meant by this, but it didn’t sound good for you or your dad.

The criminal smirked to himself, “I’m starting to see why…” He purred, his gaze hot on your skin, and you swallowed, cheeks burning in embarrassment in his words.

The Joker continued to stare at you, as though lost in thought, and every nerve in your body was itching to cover yourself up even more somehow, but you still didn’t dare to move a muscle.

Abruptly the Joker finally turned away, walking swiftly back down the hallway and back into the living room once again. You didn’t dare to move, expecting him to return once more, but then you heard the front door slam and you frowned at the wall opposite you in confusion.

Had he just left?

You left it a few moments, wondering if he was somehow trying to trick you, but eventually you dared to move from your position, creeping down the corridor and peering out into the room beyond. There was no sign of the Joker and you began to through the flat, checking every single inch for any sign of the man – even the bedrooms where you were certain he couldn’t possibly be – finally you were able to rest, certain that the Joker was no longer in the apartment.

But now you were even more confused.

Did that really just happen?

And if so, what had just happened?

“Ooooh, Frosty.” The Joker called in a sing-song voice as Johnny Frost strode past him on the way to rant at two lazy underlings who couldn’t seem to get anything right.

Johnny paused at the familiar nickname, his back still to the Joker as he momentarily closed his eyes, praying that this wasn’t the two men’s slip up - and that it wasn’t about to be blamed on him.

“Boss?” He asked formally, turning to the Joker with his usual emotionless mask.

The Joker’s face split into a wide grin and he beckoned the man to follow him into the room that he used as an office in the large cavernous warehouse.

Frost closed the door behind the two of them - expecting J must want a private word with him - whilst his boss moved across the room and behind a heavy-duty metal desk with a pile of files piled messily on top of it.

“Sir?” Frost asked, trying to bring J’s attention back from where he was now tracing his hand along a selection of papers that was laid out open for his perusal on the top of the desk.

The Joker didn’t glance up, instead directing his question at the documents, “How’s life, Frosty?”

“Boss?” Frost questioned in confusion - J never asked how anyone was and Johnny was instantly suspicious.

“How’s home?” J pressed, ignoring Frost’s question. “How’s the social life?”

“Uh – fine, sir.” Frost answered, still confused, but knowing he couldn’t deny answering.

“Any girls got your eye, Frosty? Anyone special in your life?”

“Uh – not particularly, sir…” Frost answered carefully. There was a trick here - there must be - but he couldn’t see it.

“No? Haven’t made any mistakes recently either?”

“… Boss?” Frost frowned, not understanding the question, “Is this about the late shipment?”

“Was that what I asked, Frosty?”

“No…?” Frost answered – presuming that was the right thing to say - though he wasn’t particularly sure what J was asking him.

“No.” Agreed the Joker, now moving away from the papers and to the side of the desk, still not looking at Frost, staring straight at one of the many graffiti pieces he had doodled on the wall in one of his particularly insane moments. J didn’t say anything else, seeming to expect Frost to say something in return.

“Boss, I’m not sure wha-“

“I paid a little visit to your apartment last night, Frosty.” J interrupted, his gaze still on the exposed brick of the warehouse wall.

Frost’s facial expression didn’t change in the slightest, but he felt every muscle tense.

“I was surprised to meet a young woman there.” J hinted, finally turning to face Johnny, a look of polite interest on his face. “You’re quite a lucky man, Frosty - she was quite a stunner…” He complimented, stepping towards the man, knowing beneath his steely façade that Johnny would be squirming.

“Uh – yes sir.” Frost nodded, deciding to go along with his Bosses assumption. Wondering if he should read into the fact he had used ‘was’, not ‘is’.

The Joker widened his eyes as if questioning the sincerity of Johnny’s answer as he continued to move closer. Frost didn’t back down, he didn’t want to be seen to cower in front of his Boss, knowing that was a weakness he didn’t want to show, and trying to convey his answer was honest through his unwavering stare back at the Joker.

Suddenly J’s hand was thrown out, grabbing at the henchman’s neck. It took Frost by surprise, forcing him to take a step back and J’s fingers instinctively tightened making Frost wince at the pain.

“I don’t like being lied to, Frosty.” The Joker sneered through clenched teeth.

Johnny tried to shake his head from side to side in answer, but found this movement almost completely hindered by his bosses choking grip.

“Because – you see,” J continued, “ - the young woman I spoke to told me she was your daughter…” he said in overly dramatic shock, “But yet.., when I hired you, I asked you if you had any family..,” he muttered tightening his grip, “And you told me no…” He said slowly.

Johnny was trying not to struggle in the Joker’s grip, but he was quickly finding it impossible to breathe.

J let Frost suffer for a few moments longer before he abruptly released the man, immediately turning his back on him and striding back towards his desk.

Frost was glad that his legs were still strong enough to be able to hold him upright – the last thing he needed right now was to collapse in front of his merciless Boss.

“Now you can make it up to me, Frosty…” J said, moving back behind the pile of documents, leaving Johnny gasping for breath behind him, “by doing two simple things…”

The Joker turned back to Frost, the henchman having gathered himself together as much as he could.

“You will never lie to me.” J warned with growl, Frost gave a curt nod, in understanding. “And…” J drawled seriously, “You will bring [Y/N] here tomorrow, and every day after.”


	2. Part 2

When Frost returned to his flat later that night, you still looked rather shaken up from events of earlier that day as you emerged from the kitchen. Without much thought, Frost strode across the room and enveloped you into a hug.

He had been worrying about [Y/N] all day, wondering if the Joker had done any harm to her before he had left - though he hadn’t hinted to anything - nevertheless, it felt good to know she was safe.

You were shocked by the gesture – a hug was far more intimate than anything you had previously received from the man since around the time you had turned eleven. You welcomed the warmth and security that your father’s arms offered – something you hadn’t known you had been needing all day.

You hugged him back tightly, burying your head in his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled into your hair.

You squeezed him tighter, unable to say it was ok, but also unable to blame him for this.

You knew the Joker was your father’s boss - he had told you about it from the very beginning, knowing that hiding it would only make things worse if you did find out, and not sure how he could hide it anyway when he worked so many odd hours and often came home covered in both minor and major injuries.

At a young age he had made you promise never to tell anyone, and, in your innocence you had readily agreed – your juvenile mind liking the idea of having a secret between you and your dad against the rest of the world. Of course, at eighteen, you now fully understood your father’s job in the criminal underworld and didn’t blame him for it - in Gotham city it might not give you a long-life expectancy, but the years you got would be the best of your life.

That’s how you could afford where you lived, that’s how your dad could afford to look after you, feed you, clothe you… Yes, you may not agree with his life choices, but they were his and you were just grateful that he had taken you in when your mother had dumped you on him when you were only three years old.

“So, I guess he knows?” You mumbled into Frost’s chest, then pulled back from him to look up at his face.

Frost nodded, “He knows.” He glanced past you, into the kitchen, and you knew he was holding something back.

“What is it?” You asked, trying to catch his eyes again, “Was he mad that you never told him about me? Did he threaten you? Are you hurt right now?” You asked frantically, winding yourself up as different thoughts came to mind. You hadn’t noticed him limping or in any discomfort when he’d come in, but you knew he was good at hiding it.

Frost glanced down at his daughter, still surprised by her kindness. How did he make someone like her? She was so sweet and caring, so innocent. There wasn’t a piece of him in this girl, but at the same time he couldn’t really see her mother in her either.

There was a chance that [Y/N] wasn’t his – her mother wasn’t the type to be faithful and they’d never officially said they were exclusive - God knows he hadn’t exactly been on his best behaviour when he’d gone out of town.

[Y/N]’s mother had eventually run off after just over a year of them being together - after having told Frost that she was pregnant – only to return around four years later to throw a baby in his arms and then vanish once more.

Despite his reputation, he hadn’t once considered not taking in the child, and now, no matter what, she was his daughter.

He smiled weakly, but warmly, “I’m fine.” He reassured you. “The boss wasn’t pleased that I had lied to him though.” He admitted. “But he said I could make it up to him.”

“Oh?”

Frost nodded, “I am never to lie to him again.” He began, and you nodded, but the pause told you that Frost was holding something back.

“And?” You pressed.

“And he requested for you to come to work with me tomorrow.”

You stiffened at this, your face flashing with fear for a moment before you got your emotions under control, replacing it with a mask of calm.

Frost also smirked at the transition – she was copying his emotionless mask.

“Fine.” You said in acceptance, your voice strong and determined. You wouldn’t cower, you knew how this all worked – you didn’t refuse the Joker, not if you didn’t want you dad seriously hurt, or worse.

“You don’t have to do this.” Frost tried to reassure you, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You glanced up at him. “I know your only saying that in an attempt to give me an option in this,” You told him, gratefully “– but you know I don’t have one. I won’t let him hurt you over me.” You told him firmly.

Frost could see the look in your eye that – a stubbornness similar to what he had seen in your mother – something that made it clear there was no point in arguing with you.

Instead he pulled you closer again. “I’ll keep you safe.” He promised, kissing your forehead gently.

You felt your heart swell at the unexpected affection from your dad, calming that little voice always in the back of your mind that had you worrying that you were a burden to the man – a voice that always had you wondering why a tough, burly gangster like Frost had agreed to take on a baby girl.

“Come on.” You muttered, relieving both of them from the awkward situation, “I’ve made dinner.” You said, walking back into the kitchen.

Early the next day, you found yourself being driven by Frost to the warehouse where most of the Joker’s operations were currently being ran from. You were meant to be walking to college in a few hours, but you had missed so many days off school by now, that another one didn’t matter that much to you - and Frost hadn’t exactly sounded disapproving. Both of you had agreed that this would be more important - after all, the Joker would hardly understand college as an excuse for you not to be there today.

When they arrived at the building, the Joker was nowhere in sight and no one seemed to know where he had gone.

Given the stares that you were getting – as a young eighteen-year-old girl - from the other henchmen, Frost decided that it was best to keep you as close to him as possible, and so you spent your time following your dad like a second shadow, being another pair of hands where needed.

It couldn’t be classed as the most thrilling job, but you found it a damn sight better than college work.

The first few times you had watched Frost threaten one of the lackeys, he had almost scared you, but you’d quickly got use to ‘work’ Frost - not realising how soft he actually was at home, always thinking of him as quite a cold and stony man, but seeing him now you realised you in fact lived with quite a teddy bear.

You did your best to keep his image up by creating your own callous and uncaring façade to match his. You thought he looked proud.

It was mid-afternoon when there a familiar growl from behind Frost. Your father turned at the voice, obscuring you from view with his body – though whether this was intentional or accidental, you weren’t sure. There was no need though, the Joker hadn’t even glanced over at the two of you before he had strode into his office.

You exchanged a glance with Frost, before he gestured for you to stay where you were, and then turned and headed for the office door.

You couldn’t help your heart speeding up as you lingered by the door frame, watching Frost vanish into the office. You had almost managed to relax earlier, enjoying helping your father, but now the actual reason you were here was brought sharply to the forefront of your mind again.

To say you were nervous was an understatement, your previous encounter with the clown criminal still fresh in your mind.

Frost has closed the door behind him when he had entered the office, and now you suddenly felt very alone in the concrete corridor of the warehouse, everyone that walked past you giving you creepy leers that made it hard for you not to cringe. 

You could hear the low rumble of voices in the office next to you, but you couldn’t make out any distinct words. Were they talking about you? Was Frost fighting against the Joker about this? You hoped he cared that much, but you didn’t want him to get himself into trouble for it.

You slowly became aware that the voices seemed to be getting louder - like the men were now moving closer to the door.

You stepped back just as the office door swung inwards and an ill-tempered Joker marched out, Frost close behind him, a look of concern in his eyes at knowing exactly who his boss was about to run into.

The Joker turned and nearly collided straight into you, his eyes flashed with annoyance and he initially went to snarl at the person in his way, until he recognised you, then his eyes lightened, and his lips slid into a wide grin.

“So, we meet again, doll…” He drawled charmingly, his eyes raking you up and down.

You copied his action, looking him up and down as well - this time you weren’t going to just freeze. “I guess so.” You muttered back.

J grinned at her attitude. “Walk with me, princess.” He purred, and then headed off down the corridor. You glanced at Frost who nodded, knowing there wasn’t much that he could do about it, and you nervously followed after the criminal boss.


	3. Chapter 3

The Joker led you into a what looked to be a whiskey room-like lounge, offering you a large wing backed chair with a lazy flick of his hand. You sat down without a word, your eyes never leaving the criminal, swivelling in your seat to follow him as he walked behind your chair, heading to a dark wood table that held a crystal decanter of amber liquid.

The Joker poured two glasses, and you quickly snapped back around when he turned to head back to the chairs arranged around the fireplace – you didn’t exactly want to be caught spying on him.

He handed you one of the glasses and you faltered for a moment in confusion - the offer an oddly kind gesture – but when his eyes glanced down at your hesitation you bit the bullet and shakily accepted it.

The Joker then moved past you, taking a seat in the identical chair to the right of you. You rested the glass lightly on your lap, wary of the contents and making no move to drink it.

“Don’t tell me Frosty doesn’t let you drink?” The Joker drawled, watching you from the depths of his chair. You could feel your limbs shaking simply from being alone with the man, let alone sitting this close to him, and your grasp tightened on your drink.

It wasn’t true that Frost didn’t let you drink - your dad had never tried to stop you from touching the stuff - but you knew enough about your mother to have heard about her drinking habits, even having vague memories of her drunken fumbling movements from the days you were in her care as a baby.

That was why you rarely drank. You didn’t want to become her.

“Doesn’t he let you talk either?” The Joker ribbed with a raised brow at your silence.

“No.” You croaked, glancing down at the glass in your hands, embarrassed at your pathetic voice.

“Oh, no, no.” The Joker crooned, leaning forward in his chair, “Don’t you hide those pretty little eyes of yours, my dear…” You tensed at his words, still not daring to look up at him, a hot flush on your cheeks.

Suddenly, cold fingers snatched at your chin, digging painfully into you and forcing your head up roughly.

Despite this, you defiantly kept your eyes looking down.

The fingers tightened on your chin, and you winced. “Look at me!” J growled darkly, the noise seeming to reverberate through his chest and into yours, making you cringe away. You didn’t hesitate this time, immediately snapping your eyes up to his, finding the icy blue orbs much closer than you had expected.

“That’s better.” He murmured, his eyes now flickering over you face, taking in every detail, his steel grasp still on your chin, distorting your face slightly and stopping you from making any attempt to turn away.

He suddenly released your face, leaning back in his chair again, whilst you remained frozen in fear on the edge of your seat, still leant slightly forward from where the Joker had pulled you.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see J take a lazy sip from his glass, regarding you with cool eyes. “Relax, kitten.” He purred, “Have a drink.” He nodded to the glass still in your lap which had been knocked dangerously when he had lunged at you, but, out of sheer luck, none of the liquid had spilt.

‘Relax’ he had said, yeah, like you could possible do that when the man across from you was a live gun ready to go off at any moment – he had just proven that to you.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, doll.” The Joker growled in annoyance, quickly losing his patience at your lack of response. “Just have a drink.”

“I don’t drink.” You finally confessed quietly.

“Oh?” He arched a brow, his eyes widening in question. “Frosty trying to preserve his innocent angel?”

You glared at the man, lounging in his chair as he taunted your dad. “No.” You said stiffly, trying to hold back the annoyance from your voice. “I choose not to.”

“And why is that?” He challenged, tipping his glass at you, his eyes bright with interest.

You didn’t know whether to tell him or not. You knew it would cause no harm to explain – your mother’s drinking habit not exactly a secret – but you also couldn’t help wanting to defy the man by withholding the information from him.

You doubted few people did that to him, but maybe there was a good reason for that - because they knew they’d regret it.

Maybe you would regret it

“I’m waiting…” The Joker sang at you, and you knew his good humour would only last for so long.

“My mum.” You finally admitted. “She was a drunk. I don’t want to become that.” You said simply, bowing your head at your confession, but you were now looking directly down at the alcohol on your lap, and the sight of it made you feel nauseous. You turned you gaze away to the side, looking down at the thick carpet instead.

You heard the Joker growl from his seat, and you glanced across at him as he stood up, worried that he was annoyed once more by your lack of eye contact. He took a step forwards and he flinched as he reached for you, but he simply grabbed the glass from your lap, and continued past you, heading for the closed door. He flung it open smoothly and stepped through, turning to speak lowly to someone that stood just to the side of the doorway. After a few moments of rushed words and a growl from the Joker that sounded like a warning, a man hurried past the door and down the hallway, whilst the Joker re-entered the room, still holding both drinks and taking a gulp of his own.

He strode without a word back to his seat and you risked a glance across as him once he had settled, surprised how dark and sullen his face was, and you were worried that you had somehow manged to insult him by confessing your aversion to alcohol.

You sat in silence for a few moments, dreading what would happen next – would he turn a gun on you? Lunge at you? Would you see your dad again? And what had he said to that man? Where had he gone? To dig a ditch for your body?

After a short while of silence, there was a knock at the door which the Joker had left open, and you snapped around at the door, seeing a man in the doorway, outlined by the light from the hallway.

Your immediately leapt at the hope that it was Frost in the door, but then the man stepped into the room, the soft light falling on his face and showing features that clearly weren’t your dad’s.

The man you presumed was another of the Joker’s many henchmen, walked towards the two of you, carrying what appeared to be a tall drink which, on closer inspection, looked to be a milkshake. The man paused by the side of your chair, handing the drink down to you. You frowned in confusion, but took it from him nonetheless, trying to hide how much your hands were still shaking.

The henchman then quickly departed without a word, closing the door behind him and once more shutting you away with the psychotic criminal next to you.

The Joker now downed the rest of his drink, resting the empty glass on the coffee table between you, then glancing across at where you had now rested the taller glass on your lap.

“What, don’t drink milkshakes either, kitten?” He growled. “I can promise you I haven’t poisoned it.” He grumbled, sounding annoyed, though not like he wanted to strike at you again, but more that he was just exasperated by you.

His promise didn’t exactly comfort you though, but you didn’t want to push your luck, not really having an excuse now to refuse the drink, and so you tried a cautious sip from the straw. The shake was delicious, and you were surprised how much the sugary drink oddly soothed your nerves - reminding you of your childhood and the many diner meals you’d had with your dad when he’d finally accepted the fact that he couldn’t cook.

You took a larger slurp.

The Joker just watched you now, as though fascinated by every little flicker of emotion across your face. You swallowed self-consciously, feeling your cheeks warm at his close scrutiny and keeping your eyes averted from him, instead studying the archaic-looking fireplace in front of you.

“You know who I am, doll…” The Joker suddenly said, and it wasn’t a question. You glanced across at him in surprise. He waited for your response and you simply gave a small nod in return. “And you know what I do…” He pointed out. You nodded again. “So then, tell me kitten… Why are you here?”

“Because you asked me to come here.” You murmured, confused by the question.

“No, I asked Frost to bring you here.” He corrected, taking a sip from the glass of whiskey that he had originally given to you.

“And you don’t believe that Frost would force me to come here.” You suggested bravely, guessing his confusion.

He let out a laugh at how quickly you caught on, grinning. “If he was that sort of a father, doll, I highly doubt you would be the girl you appear to be.” 

You felt your cheeks heat again, but you nodded along to this. He was right, if Frost hadn’t treated you the way he had – if you had grown up with your mother instead – you would not be the person you were today.

The Joker said nothing, sipping at his drink again, continuing to watch you, as though still waiting an explanation from you.

You paused for a moment, turning your eyes back on the empty fireplace. “I know you.” You said slowly, nodding, eyes on the black pit. “I know what you do.” You agreed again with another slow nod. “But I would not let you hurt my dad over the fact that I did not want to come here today.” You answered, now glancing across at the man next to you.

The Joker looked at you, almost seeming impressed with your selfishness, but also humoured by your mimicking of him.

“You’re quite the sassy little saint, aren’t ya doll?” He teased with a wide grin.

“Not really.” You muttered bitterly without thinking and immediately freezing, certain you’d put your foot in it this time. But the Joker simply let a long slow laugh, the noise echoing hauntingly around the room.

“Ooooo, I like you doll,” He grinned once his laughter subsided, “you’re sweet, but ya got some spice.,, Frosty did well.” He commended, clearly meaning this to be a compliment, but the patronising tone made you glare at him again.

When his eyes met yours again you dropped your annoyed look – you might be irritated, but you weren’t stupid enough to let him know it – but you didn’t seem to have been quick enough.

“Have I annoyed you, doll?” The Joker asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

You didn’t say anything, refusing to look at him in case your eyes gave you away. You knew he would want an answer though, so you simply shook your head.

“Don’t lie to me, doll.” The Joker warned coldly. “That is the one thing I will not stand for.” You swallowed against the sudden dryness in your throat. “So, tell me again,” The Joker growled lowly, leaning towards you, “Did I annoy you?”

You nodded this time.

“Now that’s better.” He praised. “A bit of honesty!” He grinned, though it didn’t meet his eye. “And why have I annoyed you, doll?” He pushed.

You hated how weak and submissive he made you. You’d had a fleeting hope with the gesture of the milkshake that there might be something nice in the man somewhere, but now that hope was quickly being crushed.

You were vulnerable, and he knew it. You couldn’t fight back, and he knew it. You had to do everything he said, and he knew it.

The Joker raised an eyebrow again, questioning your hesitation and daring you to not obey, to refuse to answer, or to even try to lie to him.

“You are very patronising about my father.” You finally told him. You tried to state it clearly and confidently, but your voice broke part way through revealing your discomfort – though your still-rigid posture probably already conveyed that clearly enough.

“You’re very loyal.” The Joker muttered, sounding impressed again and you held his gaze, refusing to buckle this time. You had no reason to look away, you told yourself. You were not ashamed of being loyal – especially not to the father you loved so much.

“How about we put that little loyalty to the test, hmm?” The Joker suddenly grinned maliciously. You swallowed apprehensively, not liking the sound of this. “What if I told you…” He drawled, “That I would fire Frosty if you didn’t kiss me right now…?” He purred seductively, his icy eyes not wavering from yours, looking for every little reaction you made.

You flinched at his words, knowing he had chosen the very fear that would hit you hardest in that moment – him taking advantage of you. He truly did want to test your loyalty.

You shifted in your seat slightly, forcing yourself to sit taller and straighter if that was at all possible, eyeing the Joker defiantly. “I would say you are lying.” You stated strongly. “You would never fire Frost. Hurt him. Kill him, possibly.” You admitted, “But you would never fire him.” You told him firmly. You were pretty sure what you had said was true, but now, in this moment, you were doubting yourself.

The Joker eyed you for a moment then he suddenly began to laugh again, another grin splitting his face. “You’ve got brains too, doll.” He told you.

You felt a small surge of pride at this compliment, but you soon stomped it down. No. You weren’t smart. You were just lucky.

Besides, you shouldn’t care what this man thought anyway.

You didn’t say anything, Instead, excusing your silence by taking another sip from your drink, staring down at the foamy vanilla milk.

You noticed out of the corner of your eye that the Joker continued to watch you, seeming to find very little else interesting at the moment.

He suddenly seemed to snap back to himself, downing the rest of his drink sharply and then abruptly standing up, startling you back into your seat.

“I’m afraid I have to cut out little bonding session short, doll…” He growled, “I will see you tomorrow morning.” He informed you, offering no way out.

You could do nothing but give a small nod in understanding and the Joker eyed you one last time – not looking particularly happy - before he left.

You wondered what you had done to make the usually grinning man look so moody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't much too this chapter really! Hopefully the next one will have a bit more to it!


	4. Chapter 4

And so, you retuned to the warehouse every morning with your father.

Each night, Frost would ask you about what went on between you and the Joker, and each night you would tell him everything – only ever leaving things out where you honestly couldn’t remember.

Because nothing unusual ever happened.

The Joker, when he finally called for you, would simply sit you down in one room or another and talk to you for a few hours before he then returned to his work. It was almost as though you were his little break of peace between the stress of his usual scheming and trickery, J - as he had told you to call him - often coming into the room growling and grumbling about something having gone wrong, or the uselessness of those that worked under him, then sitting with you, chatting about anything other than his work, until his temper would cool again.

You were almost amazed how you were able pacify his moods and you didn’t mind him using you like that - even feeling slightly disappointed on the rare day that he either wasn’t in or didn’t call for you.

When you weren’t with the Joker, you spent your time with your dad, following him around and helping him like you had on the first day. You still felt far too vulnerable around the other men in the warehouse - except for the odd few you had befriended whilst with Frost, and whom your dad was happy to leave you with if he needed to disappear off to do something.

That’s where you were now. Your dad had to run an errand on the other side of town and had left with a small army – not particularly comforting you – leaving you in the capable hands of Luke, a guy only around five years older than you, who was currently sat at the same rickety table as you in the large ‘break’ room in the warehouse.

Luke was counting out a large pile of notes which you imagined was probably his cut of a large loot recently obtained in some illegal fashion. You hadn’t inquired about it though – not sure how touchy a subject it would be.

You watched him place dollar after dollar on top of each other, his lips moving silently as he counted.

You were bored. It was four o’clock and you hadn’t heard anything from the Joker yet. Maybe he was with your dad sorting out whatever was going on, or maybe he was busy elsewhere.

Maybe he was with another girl.

You felt a rush of jealousy run through you. You hadn’t known him that long, but you liked how you somehow seemed to fascinate the man that fascinated you. It was true, you had been scared of him for the first few days, but then slowly you had relaxed around him after actually having seen no reason to fear him. Sure, he occasionally lost his temper, but it was never at you, only those that interrupted the two of you – especially if it was with bad news.

Of course, you knew who he was and what he did. He was a thief. A psychopath. A murderer. The news channels continued to tell you that – reporting every other day on yet another crime the Joker had recklessly, yet so deviously, committed. But you felt no guilt for liking the man on the screen that caused these such atrocities. You felt distant from it all, as though the man on the screen wasn’t the man that sat with you each day, laughing and drinking milkshakes together.

Of course, you had to tread around what you said sometimes – one day something making him laugh, the next day making his jaw tense - but you were slowly learning to read his moods and catch the swings in them before they happened, though you were still rusty and several times you felt you had narrowly avoided a back hand to the face for your mistakes.

Yet this never put you off.

You must be going crazy yourself. Maybe he was rubbing off on you.

But you couldn’t help falling for the man.

And so, the thought of him now turning his attention on someone else, stung more painfully than you cared to admit to yourself. 

You guessed it was inevitably really, how could you - a regular girl except for your father’s career choice - hope to hold the clown price of crime’s attention for long? His mind was fast, clever and practically insane, but it was also ever changing. You couldn’t be surprised that he was already looking for your replacement.

But it still hurt thanks to how fond you had grown of him over the last week.

You sighed heavily, staring down into the now-cold mug of coffee you were nursing in your hands.

“You alright, kid?” Luke asked, though his head remained down, focused on his task.

“Yeah, just – I dunno – feeling a bit iffy…” You muttered, the only way to describe the weird sinking butterflies in your stomach.

“Wanna call it a day?” Luke asked, finishing his stack of cash and glancing at his watch, then across at you in concern. “I doubt Boss’ll have time for you today, I can let Frost know.”

You paused to consider this for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, I think I might.” You said, pushing your chair back and standing up. “Thanks.” You added with a weak smile.

“You alright, or do you need a lift?”

“Nah, I’ll be good, thanks.” You dismissed, just kind of wanting to be left alone right now, not in the mood to be stuck in car with Luke and forced to make conversation. The walk home might even do you some good.

You waved him goodbye and headed out of the room, wandering down the winding corridors you were slowly learning your way around, and pushing open a door you believed lead outside. You ended up in an alley behind the warehouse – not where you were aiming for, but at least you were out.

It was later than you had thought it was, the orb of a sun visible behind the sheet of grey clouds already setting behind the buildings that towered above you. You pulled your coat collar up and buried your hands into your pockets before following the alleyway around the side of the building and out onto the deserted street. You glanced both ways, then turned to start the lengthy trudge home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Frosty!” Came the call as soon as Frost walked into the warehouse a few hours later. He straightened up immediately to meet his boss as the Joker strode down the corridor towards him, looking completely unconcerned over the cut on Frost’s jaw, or the fat lip he was sporting.

“Boss?” Johnny questioned thickly, his lip stinging.

“[Y/N]. Where is she?” The Joker growled.

Frost frowned, certain that the message of [Y/N] having gone home should have already reached the Joker. “She returned to the flat.” He informed his boss.

“Don’t lie to me, Johnny-boy,” Warned the Joker with a snarl, advancing incredibly close to his henchman, a humourless grin plastered over his face. “I’ve already been to your little abode,” He told Frost, “and it was empty… Care to explain?”

Frost’s brow furrowed. That couldn’t be right. [Y/N] hadn’t mentioned any plans tonight - she had also left because she felt ill - he doubted she would have done much more than curl up on the sofa and watch a movie like she usually did when she was unwell.

“Excuse me, sir.” Frost muttered before taking a step back from where the Joker stood incredibly close and strode away towards the cargo bay.

Luke was helping to move boxes of ammo from one, of a series of unmarked vans, into one of the large cavernous store rooms. “Walker!” Frost called, and Luke peered around the large box he was carrying, before he then quickly made his way over to the store room, deposited his box, and then jogged back to meet Frost.

“Johnny?” He questioned with a confused frown, slightly out of breath from his exertions.

“Where did [Y/N] go?”

“I told you earlier, home.”

“You’re sure that’s what she said?”

“Yeah.” Luke furrowed his brow, “Why?”

Frost looked over at the other men still transporting the boxes from the van to storage. “Boss says she wasn’t at the flat.” He confessed gruffly. “He’s not happy, and neither am I.”

Luke followed Frost’s gaze, both of them now watching the work in front of them, Luke unsure what to say.

“When exactly did she leave?” Frost suddenly asked.

Luke looked surprised at the question, “Uh,” He thought back, “must be about five-ish.”

Frost considered this for a moment, his face blank. It wasn’t prime time for trouble to happen on the streets, but it was sun down and anything could happen in the shadows of the streets. He should know.

“You’re certain she didn’t make it home?” Luke asked, concerned.

“That’s what the Boss said, and I’m loathed to question him.” Frost muttered. “But I’ll still check there first.” With that, he turned to head off.

“Wait!” Luck called, jogging after him, “You’re going?”

Frost nodded but didn’t pause and Luke was forced to continue to jog after him. “She’s my daughter,” He growled, I’m not leaving this down to anyone else.”

“How do you know she didn’t just go out with some friends?” Luke offered, now keeping pace next to Frost.

“We’ve always agreed she tells me where she goes.” - Given Frost’s job it was necessary in case someone chose to target [Y/N] – that was why her sudden disappearance worried him so much.

Frost made long powerful strides into the garage, swiping a pair of keys off one of his men that had just arrived back at the warehouse, swinging himself up into the vehicle whose engine was still hot. “I’m hoping the boss was wrong” Frost admitted down to Luke, “and [Y/N] is just safely back at the flat, but - given his track record on being right - I don’t hold out much hope.”

“I’m coming too.” Luke insisted already heading for the other side of the car and, when Frost didn’t protest, pulling himself up into the passenger seat of the large, black 4x4.

A few minutes later the engine was roaring, and they were racing out of the warehouse garage.

At Frost’s pace they arrived at the apartment building in record time and were soon swinging the flat door open.

The Joker was right. The place was empty.

There was no sign of [Y/N].

Nonetheless, Frost searched every room for any sign that she could possibly have been here recently, praying that for some reason she hadn’t told him she was going out that evening.

It was as he paced the living room area of the apartment for the third time that he caught it. It hung the strongest by the back of the sofa. Perfume. A strong, familiar pungent smell that burnt at the back of his throat as he inhaled it in.

It wasn’t [Y/N]’s.

It was her mother’s.

“Boss.” Luke called. He had been following Frost closely around the flat, double checking everywhere his superior looked, but now he stood by the front door with a familiar set of keys in his hand.

Frost forgot the perfume for a moment, striding over to Luke and taking the keys from him, the [Y/N]’s personalise choice of keyrings clinking together.

“Did she forget them this morning?” Luke asked.

Frost shook his head, “No.” He glanced up and scanned the room again, looking for another sign of [Y/N]’s presence. “We were almost late looking for them,” He recalled quietly, “We eventually found them in her coat.” He had laughed at the time, now there was nothing funny about it.

[Y/N] had been here. These keys proved she had made it back to the flat. Frost’s mind flickered back to the perfume. He had never met another woman that wore that perfume - especially not at that strong a concentration.

These keys may have proved that [Y/N] had got back to the flat, but it also proved she hadn’t left again of her own volition.

“I don’t believe it.” Frost muttered to himself, wishing what he had pieced together couldn’t possibly be true.

“Boss?” Luke had been watching Frost’s face as he had thought all this through, “Johnny? What’s going on?”

Frost’s eyes flickered to the underling as though forgetting he was here. “That bitch is back.” He growled in answer, then turned and strode out of the door, heading back down to the street.

Luke quickly followed after him again. “Who?” He called in surprise – she must be bad to get his boss to swear - he was usually so controlled.

Frost either didn’t hear or didn’t bother to answer, his focus on flying down the staircase as fast as possible and getting back to the car.

He had nearly made it when a well-known voice made him pause as he reached for the handle of the car door. “Well, well, returning to the scene of the crime, not your smartest move, Frosty.” Frost reluctantly turned to face the Joker who had appeared on the pavement on his left, a gun trained at Frost’s chest. A glance behind him showed a purple sports car parked a short way behind the four by four. “I don’t appreciate betrayal Johnny boy…” Snarled the Joker, eyes flaring and his grin menacing.

Suddenly Luke burst after Frost through the door of the apartment building and the Joker flicked out another gun in a reflex, pointing it at the underling who froze immediately, halfway down the steps to the pavement.

“You’ve had an accomplice as well?” J beamed hauntingly. “I should have known…” He purred.

Luke glanced at Frost in confusion, seeking help in some way. Frost, however, kept his gaze on the Joker, unmoving.

“I didn’t want to think you were stupid enough to try this, Frosty…” J growled lowly, “but then the girl went missing, and you… vanished… in such a rush…”

“Sir, I-“

“Can it, Frosty.” Snapped J, shifting the gun in his hand warningly. “You think you can just steal her out from under my nose –“

“Boss,” Frost cut across, raising his hands in apology and surrender. “I don’t have time for this.” He said firmly, though still not daring to move with the Joker’s gun still trained on him. “My daughter is in trouble. [Y/N] is in trouble.”

The Joker glared at his head henchman, seeing the usual emotionless mask of Frost cracking, the honesty in his words and concern for his daughter clear on his face. Something flickered across the Joker’s face and he slowly lowered the guns. “Then so is my girl.” He growled quietly. 

Frost faltered at the Joker’s comment, but didn’t say anything to this, returning his focus, instead, to the urgency of the situation. Luke had noticeably relaxed now a weapon wasn’t being pointed at him, and he cautiously finished his descent to the pavement, moving to Frost’s side again.

“Where is she?” The Joker demanded at the two of them. Luke glanced to Frost, just as lost.

“I don’t know, sir.” Frost admitted, hopelessly shaking his head. “I was going to head back to base to regroup and gather resources.”

The Joker nodded at this decision, though his face remained dark, his eyes impatient. “Is there time?” He growled.

“Even if there wasn’t, boss, we have nothing to go on right now to do anything else.” Frost explained, just as anxious as the Joker was to be doing something in that very instant to get [Y/N] back.

The Joker gritted his teeth. “Get back to the safe house.” He reluctantly ordered, turning on his heel and heading for his car. Frost gladly followed his orders, him and Luke climbing back into their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’ve probably just done something incredibly stupid, but with this chapter I’ve basically just guaranteed another, probably at least 3 chapters to this…. You’ll see when you read it…
> 
> I didn’t plan this… This is whole story is me purely winging this… haha… I’m just as unsure as you guys as to what is going to happen now!
> 
> Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

You staggered, feeling the sharp sting of the cut where the heavily ringed hand had caught you. Your legs were weak and unable to keep you upright and you threw out your arms as you fell, jolting your wrists painfully when they made contact with the floor. You felt the grazes on your palms prickle and the pain in your hip blossom as you fought back the water in your eyes.

You remained on the floor, trying desperately to keep some sort of dignity. You knew better than to get back up again – though you hadn’t known better than to back chat the man a moment ago.

“Your pathetic mother was only supposed to threaten Frost.” The man growled, pacing in his temper “She seemed to think she seized an opportunity by nabbing you – personally” He snarled darkly. “I think, she’s just saddled me with another thing to feed.” He spat at you cruelly, looking at you like you were something he’d found in a drain.

Everything in you wanted to snarled back at him, but you kept your mouth shut, twisting your head up to glare at the tall, burly man.

No, you wouldn’t get yourself killed, but you wouldn’t let yourself be bullied either. You defiantly refused to stem the slow trickle of blood now oozing from your cheek - he’d have to try harder than that to break you.

“Now.” He growled again, his temper gone, but replaced with a nasty grin. “I am more than happy to withhold such luxuries from you.” He warned, grabbing your chin in a painful hold, crushing your jaw in his strong fingers so you couldn’t help closing your eyes at the pain. “But… whilst you’re here…” he mused quietly in your ear. “We might as well make use of you…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Frost had watched the video three times now since it had turned up outside his flat door earlier that morning. Twice he had watched it alone, now he was finally showing it to his boss.

J’s jaw had got tenser the longer he watched to the point that it looked close to snapping.

“What are they asking for?” He finally growled out, not moving his gaze from where [Y/N] - weakly supporting herself on her hands and knees - was now kicked in the stomach, spending her sprawling across the floor. The child was bruised, bleeding and weary, but he could see something in her eyes that told him she hadn’t given up yet. There was still some fight in her.

“Money. A large amount of it.” Frost answered stiffly, wishing he didn’t have to watch the torture again.

“And this was just sent to you?”

“Yes.” Frost frowned, confused by the question.

“Good.” The Joker muttered, now getting up from his chair at the head of the long meeting room table, though the tape continued to play out on the projector screen.

“Boss?”

“If they’re only threatening you, Frosty,” J grinned sinisterly, “then they don’t know about my part in this…” He mused to himself, a plan clearly forming in his mind. “And they’ll believe you’re limited to your resources alone.”

“And I’m not, boss?” Frost questioned with a raised brow. “Are you offering to help get my daughter back?”

“No.” J growled, turning back to the video screen, watching the balding man now back handing [Y/N]’s already bruised face. “I’m going to get my girl back.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Frost had inwardly cringed at J’s continual possessiveness over [Y/N], but he couldn’t afford to argue with the crime lord now, desperately needing access to the Joker’s funds and equipment – especially with the time passing so quickly and having no way of knowing how well his daughter was holding up.

J had happily handed over the large sum of money without Frost even needing to ask, but the head henchman did have to draw the line when the Joker wanted to accompany him to the transfer point. Frost couldn’t risk causing any more harm to [Y/N] by him dragging along his unpredictable boss.

So, Frost now found himself driving, alone, into the cavernous loading bays of one of the many abandoned warehouses that lined Gotham’s docks. It was hopeless to think that this was the kidnapper’s hideout - this was just a suitable location off police radars that had enough boxes, rooms and other nooks and crannies to hide a small army, as well as conceal numerous snipers should Frost make a wrong move. He wasn’t stupid, he knew his movements would have been watched since the moment he’d turned onto the street.

Frost pulled up opposite a car that was already parked in the large, concrete room, noting the large balding man – roughly Frost’ s size – who leant against the side of it, watching him as he got out. Frost met the man’s gaze, alert for anyone else around him or any slight movement.

“Hello Johnny-boy.” The man grinned, his arms crossed over his chest. Frost showed no sign of acknowledging the greeting, his face blank of expression. “Got a bit of lose cash for me?” The man continued, unperturbed by the lack of response. 

Frosts turned, without a word, back to the car, reaching in and extracting a black leathery briefcase which he then swung up onto the roof.

“Now hand her over.” Frost growled across the length of concrete, turning back to the blackmailer.

“Oh, no.” The man grinned, pushing himself off the car so he stood upright, “That wasn’t our deal.” He said, shaking his head. “You think I’d give up my little bargaining chip over a petty pile of cash? Nah. Our deal was, give us money and we wouldn’t put any more scars on her pretty skin – you know you really should read the fine print…” The bald man added with a smug smirk. Frost glared coldly at the man’s deception, any hopes of getting his daughter back quickly waning.

“Now toss it over.” The man gestured for the case.

Frost was having to think on his feet now, and quickly, the silence between the men stretching into the lingering shadows. He turned and grabbed the suitcase, but then promptly dropped it on the floor, sending up a fine layer of dust. “Only if I see she’s still alive.” Frost growled.

“Fine.” The man shrugged, before gesturing behind him with a flick of his wrist. For a moment nothing happened as the signal was conveyed to the necessary people, then a solid fire-escape like door behind the kidnapper was opened and [Y/N] was forced out. Her shoulder was held firmly by a burly man behind her who was then flanked by another two more men with machine guns in their hands.

[Y/N] appeared to be cringing under the grip on her shoulder as she was driven forward, her movements laboured and indicating a limp from her left leg. 

When she got closer, the extent of her injuries became more apparent, her face swollen and patchy with dried blood and a rainbow of bruises, her cheeks and jaw decorated with small cuts gashes and her throat held the clear marks of fingers.

She was manhandled towards Frost and the other man until she was harshly pulled to a halt next to the bald man.

“Daddy.” She croaked pathetically through a fat lip, her voice raw and scratchy and her eyes watering as she drank in her father’s appearance. From her, Frost could see her legs were weak and shaky, close to giving way under her. He wanted nothing more than to run forward and support her before she collapsed, but he knew one slight movement in that way, and they’d both be shot dead by an unknown figure hiding in the eaves above them. 

Frost finally managed to tear his eyes away from his daughter and back to the bald man who appeared to be the mastermind behind all. He stood now with a smug expression, his arms crossed over his chest once more, watching Frost as he battled to keep his face void of any emotion. He could show no weakness.

Coming here had been weakness enough, but for his daughter Frost was willing to give these men that much, but now he couldn’t afford for them to get anymore over him.

“What is worth her return, then?” Frost growled, determined not to look at his little girl again, needing to keep his head straight if he was to have any hope of negotiating her release.

The man paused in thought, though didn’t dwell on it very long, clearly having expected this question. “The clown.” He said simply. “Dead, or alive, it’s your choice.” He shrugged, uncaring.

Frost’s eyes didn’t leave the man as he thought about this, his gaze unwavering. If [Y/N] could have managed to speak she might have protested at this offer, but it was taking all her energy to remain on her feet and she couldn’t seem to open her mouth.

“Deal.” Frost finally growled, kicking the suitcase across to the man, briefly allowing his eyes to flicker to his daughter once last time before he then smoothly turned climbed back into the car. In an instant he was revving the engine angrily tearing out of the building, unable to make himself look back in the rear-view mirror where [Y/N] had finally collapsed, tears streaming down her grimy cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, sorry it took me so long to get this one done, the last few days has been quite busy for me. This part is quite short, but I think I roughly know what I’m doing for the next so hopefully it shouldn’t be too far behind once I’ve done a few parts of my other stories!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it - I’ve gone a bit off track from where I had originally seen this story going, but I’m just kind of rolling with it…?


	6. Part 6

Frost pulled the car back into the same warehouse as before - the bald man already outside his car, as though he had never moved - and Frost wasted no time sliding out of the car to face him again.

[Y/N] was already stood next to the villain, his hand on her shoulder as she kept her head down, matted hair falling over her face. Blood still stained parts of her, but it looked old and dry and, from what Frost could see, there were no new injuries on her. The money had staved off her abuse for now.

The balding man glanced down at [Y/N] before turning ack to Frost, having followed his gaze with an easy, taunting smile. “I believe you have something for me?” He asked overly politely. Frost didn’t answer, just turned back to his car, hauling out the heavy black bag from the back seats and slinging it over his shoulder with a considerable amount of effort.

The man nodded at the bag, then gestured to a table that stood empty and out of place on the right, midway between the two men. Frost eyed him for a moment before carrying the heavy package over to the table, laying it out cautiously, then stepping back for the man to inspect. The guy waited for this, then released [Y/N]’s shoulder and strode over to the table, ripping away a hole in the black bag to reveal the Joker’s pale, peaceful face.

The man studied the insane criminal’s features for a moment, searching for a flaw or trick, but finally seemed content and turned his back on the dead man, facing Frost again. “Ya know, I kinda like your daughter as my guest – she can be very entertaining.” The man taunted. “And I must say I’m a bit disappointed you took the easy option…” He mused, resting a hand on the table, leaning against it.

“Well then this’ll be a nice surprise, Chrissy.” Joker growled darkly, suddenly sitting up, snapping his arms through the plastic material and wrapping his arm around the man’s throat.

‘Chrissy’ gasped at the pull on his throat, but, after the moment of surprise, he didn’t seem particularly concerned that a psychopath had grappled him. “Ooo nice one,” He chuckled, “now you’ve got a bargaining chip – but don’t forget lads – I’ve got one too!” The man pointed out, glancing as well as he could behind him and Frost now saw [Y/N] was locked in a similar hold, two men baring down on her with the barrels of their machine guns. “It would seem we’re are at a bit of a stalemate.” ‘Chrissy’ grinned, bringing Frost’s attention back to him, though his daughter was always in the corner of his eye.

“I’d say some of us are in a better position than others…” Joker growled, tightening his hold on the man’s throat. The bald man winced as he was pulled slightly backwards. “And - Frosty here – had complied nicely with his side of this little deal - you’ve got yourself a clown – now what exactly did you want with me?” J drawled sinisterly.

“To sell you to the highest bidder.” Spat Chris.

“Nah,” The Joker dismissed dramatically, throwing his head back, “That’s not creative enough.” He shook his head before leaning in close to the man’s ear. “Now,” He growled lowly, “if you think I’m mad enough to believe that, then you must think I’m mad enough to believe that you’re the one in charge and that,” He twisted around sharply, dragging the man with him who stumbled to keep himself upright, “that creature over there is my girl.” He snarled, both of them now facing [Y/N] and her guards. “Now. Men.” The Joker said, bringing his head up and addressing the armed men by the car, completely ignoring the struggling man he still had tightly locked in his arm. “I strongly suggest you get on and fire, because this guy,” He nodded down at ‘Chrissy’, “is dead.”

The arm men didn’t move though, glancing over at their boss in confusion as to what they should do. This wasn’t part of the plana and the man restrained by the Joker was finally looking the right amount of petrified. “I-“ He choked.

“-enough of that.” The Joker interrupted, suddenly producing a knife in his free hand and neatly slitting the man’s throat in one smooth stroke. He released the body, letting it fall heavily to the floor at his feet. He glanced back up at the men who still remain motionless either side of [Y/N]. “Are you going to do your job?” He asked, raising his eyebrows impatiently.

They quailed under his question – and the fact that their boss was now a crumpled corpse on the floor. J sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “Frost.” He growled simply. J had no use for men who didn’t have the balls to do what they had been commanded to do.

Frost simply nodded, knowing the command. He drew his gun, dispatching the men with clean shots to the forehead.

[Y/N] flinched at each shot and collapsed to her knees when the last man fell, her hands covering her face. Frost waited until there was no movement from the men before he quickly made his way to the girl’s side.

“[Y/N]?” The girl refused to look up or remove her hands from her face and something struck Frost as wrong. [Y/N] knew the cruel world well enough thanks to Frost and his refusal to hold details of his life from her – admittedly she hadn’t ever been quite as involved as this - but he expected her to handle it a lot better. He forcefully gripped one of her wrists and wrenched it away from her face, already knowing before he shoved her chin up that this wasn’t his daughter.

And it wasn’t.

It was his ex.

And she was grinning at him through the knotty strands of hair. Frost gritted his teeth before hooking his hand under her arm and dragging her harshly to her feet. Everything Joker had said a moment ago now made sense. “Kelly.” He growled in her face.

“That’s me.” She chimed happily, using her free hand to pull off the wig, flinging it on the floor by the bodies. “Sorry to burst your sad, desperate little bubble.” She said sweetly, looking up at him. “Oh look, there’s those pretty little eyes – I missed them” She purred, now reaching out to tenderly stroke his cheek.

Frost wrenched his face away angrily, shaking her slightly - why was he constantly surrounded by crazy people?!

“Well, what a happy reunion…” The Joker drawled, stepping up beside.

“Can I ask, Boss,” Frost said stiffly, keeping his glare on his ex, “Why you felt the need to kill all the leads to my daughter?”

“Oh, but Johnny-boy, I didn’t.” J grinned, though there was no humour in it. “We still have the perfect thing to lead us to them.” He leered at the women in Frost’s grip.

“And what makes you think I’m gonna tell you anything?” Kelly asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Frost spat, “are you unfamiliar with this man’s work?” Kelly shot him a scowl, but it wasn’t hard to see the fear in her eyes as the Joker grinned sinisterly at her.

Frost yanked the women’s arm harshly so she her attention returned to him. “My first question, though,” He snarled down at her, “is why you took my daughter in the first place?”

“You mean, our daughter?” Kelly corrected.

“No.” Frost growled firmly. “You lost that when you dumped her on me over 15 years ago.”

“Jeez, hold a grudge much?” The women sassed, clearly bored by the conversation she couldn’t win.

“Yes, yes - your relationship failed, Frosty’s bitter – what a surprise. Do the two of you mind if we do the counselling session later?” J grumbled irritably, fiddling with the blade still in his hand.

“Someone’s even more impatient then you, Johnny.” Kelly observed, nodding to the crime lord.

The Joker stopped spinning his knife, his grip around it tightening with his temper so his knuckles became paler. “You girl,” J growled darkly, “Are either very stupid, or just plain suicidal…” J growled.

“She’s just drunk - as usual.” Frost muttered, annoyed.

“Unfortunately,” Kelly pointed out, “I’m more hungover than drunk.” She said matter-of-factly, “Still have that nice buzz though.” Frost shook her roughly again to vent some of his frustration, but she just smirked. “Nice catch on baldy over there by the way,” She commended the Joker, nodding at the crumpled corpse with the slit throat.

“Well thanks…” J drawled sarcastically, “I’ve just been waiting my whole life for your praise…” She winked at him. That seemed to snap the Joker and he suddenly forward, gripping her throat with one hand and lifting here off her feet slightly. “Stop,” He snarled, “wasting my time.” His grip tightened, bruising her skin. “Where is the girl?” He demanded.

“Ooo,” Kelly choked out, seeming rather unconcerned with her position. “I see the clown is more invested in this then I originally thought…” She mused to herself, despite the difficulty she had in talking. “Honestly, though, hun,” She said down to the Joker who continued to glare at her, “how long till you toss this one away, hmm? Gotta be soon surely?” She glanced away, looking at nothing in particular. “I always did love collecting your broken toys.” She hummed to herself.

“Someone will be broken in a minute if you don’t shut up, woman!” Frost growled.

“Alright, alright.” The Kelly conceded throwing her hands up in defeat. “But Johnny, love, for the sake of our – your-“ She corrected quickly, “daughter, I suggest you keep her away from this clown – you know what he does to his playthings – you’ve seen them.”

Frost’s expression didn’t change but his grip on the woman’s arm loosened ever so slightly as the truth of the words hit him.

“You sure know how to pick them, Frosty.” J growled sarcastically. “Get her in the car.” He commanded with a flick of his head to the vehicle behind them. Frost complied, fetching some rope from the boot of the car to restrain the woman and tying a piece of material – deliberately tightly - over her eyes. He shoved her roughly into the back of the car, locked it, then returned to his boss’s side.

“We’re gonna find her.” J growled, not turning from where he stared at the pile of dead men who had been ‘guarding’ Kelly. Frost nodded solemnly, and J turned to him at his silence. “I hope you realise, Frost, that you can’t keep her away from me – that you never could.” The Joker rumbled darkly.

Frost nodded again, knowing the truth before J had said it. “I know, sir.” Frost muttered in agreement. “You can’t help a guy for trying though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, here’s the next part, it’s short again I’m afraid, but hopefully in the next chapter I’ll bring the reader back in properly again. I’m ill and sleep deprived so I apologise for any mistakes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Part 7

“And you sure this is the place?” Luke asked from the front seat next to Frost.

“No.” Frost growled, yanking on the handbrake harshly. “But it’s what Kelly said and it’s all we’ve got.”

“Where’s Boss?”

“On a need to know basis.”

“And I don’t need to know, by any chance?” Drawled Luke in a bored voice, knowing the drill well.

“Sorry kid.” Frost said, clapping the young man on his shoulder before he ducked out of the car.

“Yeah, well, I’m used to it.” Luke muttered to himself before also climbing out. “Can you at least tell me our side of the plan?” He asked, jogging after Frost who was already striding away from the car.

“We’re paying [Y/N]’s kidnapper a visit.” Frost said, now taking the steps up to the block of flats they had parked outside of. “He’ll be expecting us.” He added. This wasn’t a fact, but the gang behind this operation must know that Frost now had Kelly after no one had returned from the warehouse and, if anyone had been to check up on them, they would have found the bodies. Except for Kelly’s.

They must at least be prepared for the off-chance Frost managed to extract some information from her.

The two men stepped up to the main door of the building, finding no lock on the outer door and stepping into a small, enclosed vestibule with another door opposite them. This one was guarded. The man was well built and armed with at least a machine gun and he regarded Frost carefully, as the two new men walked up to him.

“Johnny Frost?” He questioned. So, they had been expecting him. Frost nodded, and the guard stood aside to let him through without any further questioning, however, when Luke attempted to follow, the guard stepped in front of him, roughly shoving him back with his chest.

“He’s with me.” Frost muttered, glancing back with a frown. When the guard still showed no sign of letting up, Frost quickly lost the minimal patience he had, spinning around and grabbing the guard’s arms, pulling them sharply behind his back and knocking the gun from his hands. The man struggled, but Frost had the upper hand, forcefully shoving him against the wall on his right, one hand holding the guard’s arms behind his back, the other pressing the man’s skull painfully into the brick. “I said, he’s with me.” Frost snarled into the man’s ear.

“Alright, man. Alright.” The guard panted, conceding.

Frost held him for a moment longer before releasing him with a shove into the wall. “Come on.” He muttered to Luke, leading the way through the second door and into a small, relatively empty foyer furnished with a few old sofas. Beyond that, a corridor ran further into the building which, a sign overhead read, led to the elevators. Frost followed this, and Luke trailed on behind, glancing around him, alert and tense for anything.

When they reached the elevators, they found two more armed men here, station either side of the lift doors. “Leave your weapons.” One of them instructed, gesturing emotionlessly to the table on their left. Frost nodded silently and emptied his holsters and pockets. Luke followed suit.

The other guard then stepped forward, patting them down extensively for anything they were concealing and then, when he was happy, he stood back, nodded to the other man, and resumed his position alongside his colleague.

The guard that had told them to leave their weapons now called for the elevator which was already waiting on the ground floor, the door sliding open after a brief moment. “15th floor.” He instructed.

Frost nodded again and stepped into the lift, Luke moving in beside him. He hit the button numbered 15, briefly noting that was the highest floor, and the doors shut enclosed them in the metal box.

They rode in silence, though Frost knew the kid next to him had many questions he was dying to ask. Frost couldn’t risk this going wrong, so he hadn’t explained much to Luke, except asking him for his help to get [Y/N] back. Luke had jumped at the chance.

Some might have questioned Frost – if they had the guts to – about taking such an odd companion on a potentially very risky mission, Luke was young and still relatively inexperienced, especially in field work, but Frost had hoped this was exactly what the opposition would think as well and severely underestimate the boy’s skills. He was Frost’s secret weapon. He might look unintimidating, but the kid was quick on his feet, good with a gun and able to adapt to most situations as they unfolded.

“Relax.” He told the lad, glancing out of the corner of his eye at him, “Don’t do or say anything unless I tell you to.” Frost instructed. Luke gave a single, obedient nod.

It wasn’t long until the elevator was pinging its arrival at their selected floor. The two of them stepped out into a long, shabby corridor and were immediately flanked by two more armed men. Frost noticed Luke tense slightly at the surprise, his lack of experience showing, but Frost welcomed it, letting it play up the act that the kid was green as he was - it would only sell the incompetence Frost wanted them to see.

Luke’s eyes continually glanced at Frost, taking in his relative calmness and trying to mimic it with some success, though he still seemed stiff.

The two men were escorted the short distance down the hallway to an already-open door and then through into the large, spacious open plan flat. The furniture around the room looked like that from a show home - neither cheap and shabby, nor ridiculously luxurious, but a happy medium that didn’t draw much attention – yet none of it looked used. Frost walked a few strides into the flat, stopping just shy of the middle of the room, noting that the apartment continued on either side of him through large archways where the walls between the other flats on the floor had been knocked down. The whole floor was now one huge apartment.

“So. the little bitch sang, huh?” Came a voice from Frost’s right and, through one of the large archways, strode a dark-haired girl, barely older than [Y/N], dressed in a simple black vest top and jeans. Frost studied her, there was something oddly familiar about her, though he couldn’t put his finger on it. She certainly wasn’t who he had been expecting to see, though he didn’t let the confusion reach his face.

“You’re the one in charge of this whole operation?” Frost asked, his voice and expression, deadpan.

“Why? You impressed?” She smirked smugly, then spread her arms out to gesture around the room. “What do ya think? I must admit I wasn’t convinced about the place when I first moved in, but now…” She said, turning to glance around, “It kinda feels like home.”

“Bit cornered, don’t you think?” Frost questioned, stepping forward, wandering the room as though to evaluate it, though in fact using the opportunity to suss out his surroundings. This girl didn’t look like much, but he wasn’t about to underestimate anyone until he knew what he was dealing with. “Only one way in or out.” He observed, pointing to towards the lifts, slightly ominous.

“Actually,” The girl corrected him, not moving even when Frost circled around her, instead standing completely at ease, her eyes on Luke who remained near the front door, waiting for his own orders and acting as the eyes in Frost’s back. “I think you’ll find we have multiple exits, should they be needed…” She drawled, not scared by any possible threat in Frost’s words. “As long as there’s not too many bats flying around…”

Frost noticed where her hand causally gestured, the large wall of windows behind her. He imagined this was a feature was echoed throughout the other ‘flats’ on the floor. Smashing those would offer a route out of the building and - though this wasn’t the tallest the block of flats in the city – most of the neighbouring buildings were still shorter, meaning an escape across the roof tops was not a difficult feat.

Only the bat would be able to stop them then.

“You know, it doesn’t overly surprise me about the loyalty of that whore,” The girl mused, bringing Frost out of his thoughts, Kim’s betrayal still clearly on her mind. “I knew what I was getting into when I let her work with me… I should have just dealt with her whilst she was still here.” The woman critiqued to herself.

“You can have her back,” Frost told her, uncaring for the fate of his ex, “in exchange for my daughter.”

“Wooaah, there snowman!” The girl cried, holding her hands out with a bark of laughter, “I think you’re severely underestimating the value of little [Y/N] here – that ain’t a fair trade.” She told him with a devilish grin and the sound of [Y/N]’s name on her lips made Frost inwardly cringe.

“What then?” He growled through gritted teeth.

“Ooo, now isn’t that a good question…” The girl hummed, rubbing her chin in a dramatic thinking expression. “Hmm… Gotta say… Yeah, no, not a lot…” She muttered. “Yah know, I’m tempted to just keep her…” She admitted.

“That’s not going to happen…” Frost snarled lowly and dangerously.

And why not?” The girl cried in faux-outrage, “I think she’s really starting to like it around here – we’re practically family!” The girl beamed insanely.

“I don’t know who you are.” Frost stated, now walking from where he had stopped by the window, back around the girl. “And I don’t know what you want. But I think it was time you started punishing the right person.” He told her, coming to stand by Luke again.

“Oh, I am.” Grinned the girl suggestively. “As to your other bold, broody statement, I’m afraid I just lost track of my manners in the excitement of company.” She tittered mockingly. “I call myself Cassie - whether that’s my real name, I’ve never bothered to check,” She shrugged, not caring less about her identity. “As to what I want,” She shrugged again, “I’m undecided.” Cassie said simply, though the glint in her eye said it wouldn’t be good.

Frost took this all in, none of the information helping him now. He’d never heard of this girl, despite her seeming familiar to him, and he had no idea how she had come to own this building or the men guarding it. Rich gangster father, maybe?

“Let me see her.” Frost growled, now just needing the relief of knowing his daughter was still alive and he wasn’t just bargaining for her body, despite what this girl was saying.

Cassie shrugged. “Fine, whatever.” She nodded at one of the guards still stood just behind Frost and Luke on either side, and one of them split off, heading for the large archway on the left this time. The remaining people in the room stood in silence as they waited. Cassie girl - clearly bored – moved her hands behind her back and began rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet impatiently, completely at ease despite the two disgruntled men in front of her.

Right now, Frost didn’t want much more than to put a bullet between her eyes.

Movement from the near the archway made Frost’s eyes now snap across the room though, to see a rather weak and weary looking [Y/N], wrists bound in front of her, being roughly manhandled into the room. Her head was hung down, defeated, as she trudged, so it was impossible to see her face, but the fact she was manging to stand on her feet seemed like a good thing to Frost, though her legs still looked very wobbly – whether from lack of use or lack of energy, Frost couldn’t be sure – and a particularly rough jerk from the guard sent her stumbling and fighting to keep her balance. Frost once again had the urge to rush to her side to support her but knew better. He tensed his jaw and held himself in place.

Luke, too, had stiffened at the sight of the battered girl being led into the room, not having see her since she was captured nearly a week ago now, and the bruises and cuts on her exposed limbs immediately made him tense. Frost was ashamed to say, however, that he was almost use to the sight of them now.

Still, the only largely positive thing he could see was the [Y/N] seemed to have been given a shower and fresh set of clothes.

Cassie seemed to read his mind.

“She was in a bit of a state when I got her…,” The girl admitted, taking a step towards [Y/N], “But once we got her showered and dolled her up a bit, well…” She said, flicking a piece of [Y/N]’s hair off her shoulder. “It didn’t help!” Cassie laughed cruelly. It was true though, now the grime had been removed from [Y/N]’s skin, the gashes and bruises were much more harsh and prominent against her pale skin.

Cassie suddenly seemed to realise that [Y/N] still hadn’t lifted her head up yet. “Aww, come on [Y/N],” She crooned in the other girl’s ear, “Don’t you wanna see daddy?”

It was as though a switch had been flicked on in [Y/N], her head hesitantly raising, as though fearing the idea of her dad being in the room was a trick and not wanting to be proven right. Finally, her gaze met Frost’s and her eyes widened in disbelief, conveying a series of emotions – the relief that he had come back for her, the fear or what was happening and the doubt that he might just turn around and leave her again. That look in her eyes hurt Frost even more than the sight of her physical pain.

[Y/N] let out several muffled cries through the material wrapped tightly against her mouth, but no words were intelligible.

“Ah, yeah.” Cassie made a face at [Y/N]’s mumbles. “Sorry about the whole gag-thing,” She apologised, draping an arm around [Y/N]’s shoulders, “but us girly’s have been having quite a few little deep chats at our sleepovers, and I don’t want her spilling anything to you horrible boys.” Cassie chided childishly. At that, [Y/N] went frantic, shaking her head and distraughtly calling through the cloth in her mouth, desperately trying to say something coherent. “Shh, shh, shh,” Cassie soothed down at [Y/N], now leading her away from guard – who now returned to his previous position behind Frost and Luke – and back into the centre of the room, opposite the two men. “Now. I was just telling these two guys that you were actually starting to enjoy it here, aren’t you?”

It looked like [Y/N] had tried to desperately shake her head again but something had stopped her part way through, her head now looking slightly to the left. [Y/N] paused there for a moment, trying to think of something, the fear clear in her eyes. Frost now noticed the Cassie woman’s hand and from around his daughter’s shoulders to the back of her neck and now held her in place, restraining her from shaking her head. [Y/N]’s eyes were desperate and pleading at Frost on Frost’s.

“Aww, looks likes she got stage fright,” Clucked Cassie like [Y/N] was some oversized doll. “Aren’t ya gonna answer?” She crooned and [Y/N]’s head suddenly flinched backwards, Cassie having applied some sort of pain to her neck. [Y/N] now nodded reluctantly.

“What are you nodding about [Y/N], hmm?” The woman questioned, “Is it because your growing to like this place?” [Y/N] hesitated in her answer and then her head snapped back in pain again. She nodded miserably. “Is it that you’d rather stay here than go home?” [Y/N] hadn’t bothered to open her eyes from the last time, but the flash of pain across her face was still easy to see. She nodded again, a tear escaping down her cheek. “Are we going to be just fine without hopeless parents to screw us up?” [Y/N] opened her eyes, looking directly at Frost, begging him not to believe her answers, but she nodded still, unable to respond in any other way. “See?” Cassie turned back to Frost, her hand releasing [Y/N] and relaxing back around her shoulder, holding her close as though they were best buddies. “Your little girl has spoken.” She shrugged.

Frost didn’t want to look at Luke, knowing his face would just confirm the horrendousness of the situation. “I disagree.” He growled, not realising how tense he had become stood there watching, unable to do anything.

Cassie’s eyes suddenly darkened and narrowed. “You shouldn’t.” She muttered menacingly staring directly at Frost as he stared back, each daring the other to move first - to say something to concede or start a war.

Luke’s eyes darted between Frost and the armed men still surrounding them, waiting for his orders as the silence stretch on, only broken by the whimpers [Y/N] wasn’t able to hold back.

“Well, now isn’t this a party?” Growled a voice from the left of the room where [Y/N] had appeared been led in a moment ago. The men behind Luke and Frost immediately spun their guns on the newcomer, two gunshots punctuating the air before the men dropped to the floor, dead. The Joker then stepped into the room, his gun trained on Cassie where she still hugged [Y/N], his gaze glancing over to the bodies as Frost and Luke bent to retrieve the weapons. “Blood stains on the carpet…” He tutted. “Shame.”

All three guns were now aimed at Cassie, but she didn’t seem concerned, having now shifted a terrified [Y/N] around in front of her as shield. “Now this a bit of an experiment, [Y/N]…” Cassie hummed in her captive’s ear, making sure it was loud enough for the men to hear. “We all know that you ain’t gonna stop Mr J over there, are ya?” She said, pointing over the Joker with her spare arm. “He isn’t here for you after all - he doesn’t give a toss about his toys – he just wants to prove that people can’t steal from him.

“But then there’s daddy over there,” Cassie now directed her finger to Frost, “is our little human shield going to stop him? Do you think he cares about that little burden that was dumped on him all those years ago, or would it just be one less mouth to feed, hmm? A little more cash to spend on what he wanted for once…?” She suggested temptingly, then moving her hand to Luke. “And we all know loyal little puppy eyes over there doesn’t want to hurt his little crush, but he’ll do whatever his owner tells him.”

“So. Gentleman.” Cassie declared loudly, turning to address the others, “What’ll it be?”

There was a moment when everyone seemed to freeze and then the Joker’s gun clicked. Frost glanced over in a mixture of shock and dismay. Of course. Frost had hoped that his daughter actually meant something to the Joker, but nothing could beat the man’s pride. But if Frost tried to stop his boss, he would end up dead - did that matter though if [Y/N] was going to die instead?

“Boss?”

Cassie gripped [Y/N] tightly in place, a grin on her face where she could see what has going to happen - clearly happy to die if it meant she took [Y/N] with her. It proved a point after all.

The Joker grinned back at the insane girl, ignoring Frost completely. “I’m surprised I forgot about you.” He told her as his final words before he dropped the gun and fired a single shot in into the girl’s foot.

Cassie shrieked out in pain, her grip loosening and then dropping from [Y/N] who took the opportunity to break away from her side and stumble quickly across the room, Luke waiting to catch her as she collapsed into him. Frost too, broke his aim on Cassie, turning to his daughter where he and Luke lowered her to the floor, her legs quickly giving out, and leaving the Joker to keep his weapon trained on the cursing woman who was gripping helplessly at her foot, blood flowing freely from the wound.

Luke and Frost set to work on the bindings on [Y/N], both grumbling over their lack of knives, whilst also trying to support her, keeping her upright and conscious.

Cassie pushed herself back upright now, somehow managing to dissociate from the pain. Her face was shining with sweat and tears, but she now faced the Joker who still had the barrel of his gun on her. “Whattcha gonna do, J, shoot little defenceless me?” Cassie giggled drunkenly, half-limping, half-stumbling backwards as [Y/N] started squirming desperately against her bindings, trying to free her hands or sign to the men tending her to at the very least yank the gag out of her mouth if they couldn’t break it.

“You’ve took what’s mine…” The Joker growled darkly. “I don’t see a way of you surviving this…” He purred, his gun clicking again, ready to take the final shot whilst Cassie continued to edge backwards slowly, though she made no move to get out of the line of shot.

“No!” [Y/N] suddenly cried, Luke finally having managed to free hands, so she could yank the material out of mouth. She frantically scrambled to her feet. “She’s my sister!” She croaked, her voice hoarse.

The pause in Joker’s actions was all the Cassie girl needed to make the incredibly painful run backwards she needed to crash her way through the wall of glass and fall out into the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this took me far longer than I thought it would to write, mainly because I had absolutely no idea where I was going with it… Now… I still don’t know where I am going with it, but hopefully the part is alright? haha


	8. Chapter 8

You were helped to sit up back up from where you fell, then was shifted so that you now leant against the nearest wall. Your vision seemed to swim in and out of focus and you weren’t sure how much your brain was comprehending what your eyes were seeing.

A wave of pain shot through your torso as you tried to move again. You must have at least two broken ribs - probably from at least one of the numerous times you were kicked when in the company of the men that had first held you. You sensed someone sit down next to you and you tipped your head towards them, though your eyes were delayed in opening again – the action requiring more strength than your realised.

It turned out it was Luke that had sat down next to you, his back also against the wall and his long legs stretched out in front of him. His eyes stared ahead at the wall of windows on the opposite side of the room, one pane smashed from Cassie’s hasty exit. He must have felt your eyes on him because he now turned to you. “You ok?” He asked.

“What do you think?” You mumbled thickly, your lips dry and your voice hoarse. You let your head sag back against the wall, closing your eyes again at the dull throbbing in your chest.

“Is there anything I can do?” Luke asked, clearly concern by your condition.

“No.” You mumbled, trying to shake your head, but barely managing any movement. “I’m just a bit tired.” You muttered, though you doubted you had soothed his concern. “Where’s dad?” You murmured, wincing as you took a deep breath, feeling a fresh wave of pain from your ribs. You had wanted to ask about the Joker – honestly you wanted him to be the man sat next to you now - but Cassie’s words, about you being nothing more than toy, kept ringing in your ears, and right now you couldn’t get your head together about the man. The best thing to do was just probably just ignore him for now.

“He’s checking for signs of anyone else in the place.” Luke told you, “And the boss is looking for signs of – uh – of your sister,” He explained, as though reading your mind, “He’s organising men to sweep the street for signs of her.”

A blood trail most likely, from the gaping wound in her foot. “She couldn’t survive that fall…” You muttered to yourself with a frown.

“She was bragging about the windows being an escape route – she must have something in place to make it possible.”

“Surely, she’d bleed out before she got too far though?”

“I think that’s what they’re hoping for.” Luke admitted with a nod.

There was a pause of silence between the two of you. “Aren’t you needed for that then?” You finally asked, glancing over at him. You didn’t particularly want him to leave – after days of being tortuously alone, you liked the company.

He shook his head. “No, Frost wanted me to keep an eye on you – keep you awake.”

“Ah – so that’s why you’re talking to me.” You smirked weakly, closing your eyes again.

“You know that’s not true – you know I – uh,” he coughed gruffly, “care what happens, right? To you.” He clarified.

“So, Cassie says….” You mumbled, thinking back to her monologue again. You opened your eyes now to catch the young guy’s cheeks turning slightly red.

“I don’t –“

You held up a hand - though it didn’t get very far – but Luke understood the gesture, closing his mouth gratefully. “Don’t worry about it.” You dismissed, “It was almost a nice thing to hear after everything else she said…” You murmured, thinking about the test of her speech. Somehow, she had known and voiced every little fear you had despite never speaking a word to her… It just made you fear that there truly might be some truth to them.

So, the Joker didn’t care about you? – Just like you had begun to fear on the day you’d been taken. The reason he had come to ‘rescue you’ had in fact just been to save his pride. And your dad… it wasn’t the first time you had considered being an unwanted burden on your him. He had never wanted to be a father and definitely not all the stress that came with it.

“I thought I told you to keep her awake!” Came a familiar voice, footsteps heading towards you and Luke.

“I am.” You moaned, fluttering your eyes open slightly. “Leave him alone.” You muttered at your dad.

“How are you doing?” Frost asked you, ignoring your reprimand.

“Shit.” You answered shortly, not clarifying this applied was both physically and mentally.

Your dad nodded in understanding, “We’ll get you out of here.” He promised, nodding at Luke in signal.

“Was there anyone else around?” Luke asked, now getting to his feet.

“A few guards that the boss had taken out on his entry, and those,” Frost said, gesturing to the bodies by the entrance that the Joker had shot, “but not much else.” He told the two of you. “Looks like she was pretty confident in her own abilities.” You watched your dad’s face, trying to work out if anything in him had changed after discovering he had another daughter. You couldn’t see any obvious, but the man was well known for hiding his true emotions - maybe you ought to try to talk to him in private later. If he wanted to.

Luke and your dad both now moved to grab you under your forearms, lifting you to your feet and starting to help you forwards, largely supporting your weight thanks to your weak, wobbly legs.

“What about J?” You couldn’t help asking as you nearer the elevator.

“He’ll catch up.” Frost reassured you stiffly, not hesitating - continuing to pull you forwards – and something made you think your dad wanted you out of here before J realised you were gone. But your dad couldn’t hope to squirrel you away from the Joker, could he? Now that the Joker knew about you there was no way you could hide from him even if you wanted to – he had too many resources and a psychotic obsession. And, yet, why would he want you now? Hadn’t you decided he was bored of you? Had your father realised that too? Was he trying to move you before the Joker hurt you instead?

Would he hurt you?

You had never felt in danger before, but how could you hope to know how the man’s insane, broken mind worked?

You let yourself be led into the lift now, closing your eyes against the new pain that now ran through every inch of your body, concentrating in your chest and bruises. The movement of the lift as it dropped made you feel slightly nauseous – though there was nothing left in your stomach - and you were glad the two men were still supporting you, the jolting elevator making it difficult to keep your already shaky balance.

When you arrived on the ground floor, the men that had been guarding the elevator and front door had now either fled or lay dead. But, even so, Luke left you to be supported by solely by Frost as he scouted ahead, his aimed ahead of, searching each corner until he signalled the two of you forward.

You finally pushed through the front door of the apartment block, gratefully gulping in the fresh air that you hadn’t tasted in what felt like months. You stumbled clumsily down the steps to the pavement, never being so glad to see the familiar black 4x4 sat on the road that Luke and your dad now practically carried you towards.

There was suddenly a familiar long, slow, bubbling laugh and you stumbled slightly as the men either side of you abruptly stopped in their tracks, feeling both of their grips on you tightening. “Boss?” Frost questioned tautly, slowly looking to his right where the Joker stood in the centre of the pavement, clearly having been waiting for them.

“I’ll take her from here, thank you, Frosty.”

“She needs immediate medical attention, sir.” Your father tried to protest, refusing to release his hold on you.

“Little hard of hearing, Johnny-boy?” J taunted with a humourless grin. “I said, I’ll take her from here.” He repeated impatiently, his eyes unwavering. Frost exchanged glances with Luke but refused to meet your own eyes. Whatever reason Frost had for not wanting you near the Joker, there wasn’t much he could do now. With the help of Luke, he turned and walked you over to J now, no rush to the walk as though somehow delaying it might make the criminal change his mind.

You could see no signal or order pass between them, but your father did not hand you directly over to J, instead, he led now lead you towards the sports car that sat by the pavement, helping you silently into the passenger seat. You said nothing - knowing it wouldn’t help - until your father pulled back as though to leave, giving you one last look. “I’ll be fine.” You murmured, barely audibly and Frost made no sign of having heard it, but you took comfort in that - despite what Cassie had said – it was clear your Father held some care towards you.

Everything he had ever done for you, showed that.

You watched Frost take the few stiff steps to his Boss, J exchanging a few words with him without your father giving any obvious response, just standing stiffly to attention, his eyes staring, unseeing, down the street. The Joker grinned, as though pleased with his work, then stepped past your dad towards you and you dropped your gaze to your lap.

You heard the car door next to you open and J slid into the driver’s seat next to you. “Let’s take a ride, doll.” He half-purred, half-growled, not bothering with the seatbelt and wasting no time in roaring the engine into life and accelerating down the dark street.

The two of you drove in silence for a while, your whole-body tense and aching, unsure what was going to happen now. “I thought we were past this, doll.” J growled over at you, noticing how rigid you were despite his eyes not leaving the road, “Relax…”

“I could say the same to you.” You muttered, noting how tight his grip was on the steering wheel. He laughed that, haunting cackle again and it oddly made you relax now. You noticed his hand loosen slightly on the wheel as well.

“Good to see that time in the cell hasn’t done anything to your humour, doll.” He beamed.

That cell.

You didn’t particularly want to think back to that hell you’d just escaped, but his mention of it brought the unwanted memories back anyway. When you had first been taken, you had been used as a maid most of the time and were often beaten throughout the day when you screwed up, or just for entertainment value. When Frost had paid the money, most of the abuse stopped, but then you had been taken to Cassie.

And that had been far worse than any physical punches.

You’d been in a small, bare room with no paint, no carpet and just a bed. Thankfully there had been a functional en-suite, but that was the only luxury afforded to you, after that you’d just been left alone for the emptiness to get to you. Mental torture. Your only reprieve was when Cassie visited every few days to chat to you – to plant seeds of doubt and questions in your mind - then leave you for hours to mull over them and drive yourself crazy.

Then J had snuck in. You didn’t know how he did it – hadn’t been in the state of mind to even bother to ask him – but, somehow, he’d done it. Oh course, you hadn’t realised it was him at first, you’d shied at the blinding light – normally confined to darkness unless Cassie visited - but then his familiar voice had called out and you’d settled with the fact you were hallucinating. Despite that, though, your heart had soared at your mind’s cruel trick.

You hadn’t had the energy to move from where you’d propped yourself up against the bed on the back wall, but you’d croaked out his name and then he was crouched in front of you, gripping your cold arms. You had closed your eyes at his touch – whether somehow from relief or from the pain of your bruises, you weren’t sure - and let your head fall back against the thin mattress behind you.

J hadn’t liked that, running a hand up your neck to your cheek, supporting your head and growling for you to open your eyes. You had somehow managed to do as he said, finding his face inches from yours. He murmured and muttered things to you, though now you couldn’t remember exactly what he said, your mind too far gone to have remembered it, but you knew they’d given you comfort at the time.

You remembered his lips on your forehead and wanting to something – anything – but not knowing what.

Then he was gone.

You had convinced yourself after that, that you were dreaming whilst awake, seeing and even feeling things. Cassie’s words later that day about you being nothing but a toy, had only confirmed those thoughts to yourself – when J had stridden into the room looking everywhere but at you, and most of his attention on Cassie herself. Her words had felt painfully true then. He had just wanted to prove a point. He didn’t care about any collateral damage that would take.

“You knew about the cell?” You mumbled, your eyes on the streets that rushed past your window.

J didn’t say anything straight away and you resisted the urge to look over at him. “How long were you in that room, doll?” He growled.

Now you did glance over at him, though his eyes were still on the road and you returned your gaze back to the window. “I don’t honestly know.” You confessed with a shrug which sent enough pain through you to make you cringe.

“Well,” He laughed humourless, “it really did a number on you didn’t it…?” He growled, his knuckles tightening on the wheel again.

You didn’t say anything, knowing it was true, and not completely sure you’d ever truly recover from it - being given days to yourself, in silence, to reflect on every single aspect of your life and then having your doubts and fears reiterated whenever Cassie paid you a visit. “Cassie said –“

His interrupting laugh was colder this time, hollow. “That ‘sister’ of yours,” The Joker snarled, now gripping the wheel unforgivingly, “wanted to torment and torture you, doll.”

“So,” You snapped, rounding on him “your saying I’m not just a distraction you’re going to throw away one day? - When you get bored? - When you want something shiny and new?”

J suddenly swung the car to the side, mounting the pavement – the jolt making you gasp and grab your torso in agony – then yanking on the hand brake, bring the car screeching to a halt. The next thing you knew he had grabbed your chin, yanking you painfully towards him and making a jolt of fear shoot through you. “Don’t quote that bitch at me,” He snarled.

“I - ah – I’m sorry.” You gasped out, wincing under the pressure on your bruises and cuts and the throb of your ribs. J saw the pain on your face stared at you intently for a moment, studying the agony, before he finally released his grip, letting you fall back into your chair. “Not so far gone then.” He growled under his breath and you frowned in confusion as he now turned to stare out the front window, though making no move to start the car again.

You watched him warily, wanting to say something, but not wanting to make his temper flare again. Your throat was dry, and you swallowed self-consciously. You couldn’t let this go though. “So,” You gasped hoarsely, “can you tell me it’s not true then? That I’m more than just another toy?” You demanded at him, though your voice was weak, then glanced away back out of your window. “Because - if you can’t – then I’d rather you just drop me now.” You muttered bitterly.

“You’re asking a lot, doll.” He growled, his eyes dark as he glared out the front window, annoyed.

“If you think that, then I’ll save you the trouble and just get out now.” You growled, already turning for the door handle. Suddenly a pale hand shot out, catching your wrist and stopping. “Don’t push me, doll.” He growled in your ear and you gritted your teeth.

“Then answer my question.” You snarled, turning back to him, finding his face now only inches from yours. “Truthfully.” You muttered. “No more laughing. No more jokes - what do you want - me or not me?!” J glared at you – still gripping your wrist firmly - but you refused to look away despite the overwhelming urge to.

J suddenly yanked you sharply forward by your wrist, bringing his other hand up to catch your throat. You gasped at the sting of pain that shot through your chest at the sharp action, but his actual grip wasn’t crushing - though it wasn’t particularly gentle either. His stormy eyes bore into yours - almost screaming out how they wanted to break your neck – and his fingers tightened on your throat, pulling you closer.

Then he kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, finally got this part done, it’s been sat needing editing for a while. I vaguely know where I’m going with this story now.. vaguely… though it’s definitely changed since the start, so I apologise if it doesn’t flow particularly well!
> 
> Hope its alright!


	9. Part 9

You still felt the kiss lingering on your lips as the Joker carried you into the now-familiar warehouse. He had automatically lifted you out of the car, ignoring your protests that you were more than capable of walking, and you were slightly grateful for it - your body still weak and his arms a welcome security compared to what you had been through.

Frost was already inside, waiting oddly anxiously for a man that rarely show emotion – your kidnapping clearly having shaken him quite badly - for his boss to return and, hopefully, with you in tow. Luke stood next to him, lingering awkwardly, apparently not sure where he should be or what he should be doing.

The sight of you in the Joker’s arms definitely seemed to take both of them by surprise - especially when the Joker’s stony glare looked anything but tender. You couldn’t blame them, J’s behaviour surprised you as well. The kiss in the car had stunned you into silence, but when the Joker broke away, he had simply turned, his jaw tense, and roared the car back into life, accelerating ridiculously fast back to the warehouse without a word.

You had no idea what he was thinking, and you might think he regretted it if he didn’t seem determined to constantly be touching you.

The Joker carried you past your father without a or even glance in his direction, and headed through the warehouse, Frost following on a few steps behind, looking tenser than usual. J continued into his office without a word, moving behind his desk and you screwed your face up in pain as he lowered himself into his chair, forcing you to sit on his lap, still cradled against him. You felt awkward to be in such an intimate position with father hovering opposite you on the other side of the desk, the silence tense as you glanced uncomfortably between Frost and J.

Your father didn’t know what had happened, but he could clearly sense that something had. You cleared your throat self-consciously and your frost’s eyes flickered to you. “Um – uh – w-what is the plan?” You asked, trying to break the unease.

“Plan?” Your father questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“About Cassie.” You explained, very conscious of not moving a single muscle where you sat – half worried you would annoy J somehow, and half not wanting to make your position anymore compromising in front of your father.

“We have men on it.” Your father answered stiffly, staring formally straight ahead, trying to keep his eyes averted from you and the Joker. “They’ll track her down eventually.”

“But, I –“

“You are doing nothing.” Frost said firmly, all his attention now focusing on you. “You’re getting some medical attention and staying put.” You blinked slightly surprised, never having heard him sound more like a father before.

“But-“ You continued to protest.

“End of.” Your dad growled. “No more getting involved.” His face was deadly serious.

“But she’s my sister –“

“Who locked you up.”

“But –“

“Doll.” You now heard the Joker growled in your ear and you flinched - having also forgotten about him, and now feeling his hand tighten where it rested on your hip. “You’re staying put.” You opened your mouth to protest again, but you felt the Joker’s grip tighten even more and you cringed, thinking better. Frost frowned, concerned at your reaction, unable to see the Joker’s hold on you.

You bobbed your head slightly, “Fine.” You murmured.

“That’s better.” J crooned in your ear and his grip on you loosened, but his hand, still hidden from Frost by the edge of the desk, now slipped under the edge of your ruined shirt, his cold fingers making you jump as they slowly began to rub small, soothing, circles into your skin. “Now tell Frosty to disappear.” He murmured in your ear. You glanced at your dad - swearing your cheeks must be on fire – who must have heard as he seemed to stiffen, hesitating before he then reluctantly then and left without you needing to say a word.

“Why -?” You began, turning back to look at J as the door closed behind Frost, but, before you could finish, the Joker had captured your lips into a kiss, swallowing up the rest of your words.

“I didn’t think Frosty deserved the torture of seeing that,” J purred against your lips, “but I was going to do it either way.” He growled, now resting his pale forehead against yours. You gasped grateful breaths of air as you watched his face, his bruise eyelids closed and his face looking almost relaxed for the first time since he’d come for you. One of his hands had worked its way up to your face and you flinched slightly as not gripped your jaw firmly. “Don’t think for a second though, dolly,” J growled, his eyes snapping open to stare into yours hard. “That I’m buying your little act.”

Your mind was slow from the intensity of the kiss and, for a moment, you had no idea what he was talking about. “What?” You mumbled, furrowing your brow.

J pulled back, much to your disappointment - having been hoping he was going to return to your lips again - “Stay put was it, kitten?” He questioned with a bemused expression, though his eyes were dark. “I don’t like being lied to…” He drawled warningly. “But Johnny-boy can believe what he wants…” He dismissed, his gaze glancing to the closed door before flicking back to yours, making you drop your eyes guiltily. “You demanded an answer in the car, dolly,” He growled lowly to you, “I only think it’s fair that you do me the same courtesy…” He mused, the grip on your jaw loosening slightly and he trailed his thumb along the skin, tracing the line of bone. “So, tell me why it is you care so much about this girl?”

“Well – uh – she’s – she’s my sister.” You stuttered out, eyes on his lips, knowing his piercing gaze would make it even more difficult to find the words - already struggling to keep your mind focused thanks to his distracting touch.

“Whom you have known less than a week, and - in that time – kept you locked up and tortured, princess?” He growled. “Try again.”

You couldn’t stand his distracting touches or close proximity anymore and went to push yourself off his lap, surprised when J actually let you go. You felt his eyes follow you as you slightly hobbled, your legs still weak, around the desk away from him, pausing where your dad had stood only a few minutes ago. You were immediately missing the Joker’s touch - not realising how much you craved it before until you were given it – but you needed to think straight, and you couldn’t when his lips were that close and the memory of them so fresh, or when his taunted you with caresses.

You get your head down on the carpet, your back still to the Joker, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think she is my sister.” You finally confessed, your voice slightly croaky. “Well, not wholly.” You corrected quickly, then sighed, turning back to J, though not bothering to raise your head. “You probably don’t care.” You muttered, flopping down into one of the leather chairs that sat opposite his desk.

“Au contraire, dolly…” J drawled with a devilish grin, now leaning forward in his chair and placing his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. “Now you have my attention… Hoo hoo” He giggled.

You eyed him warily. “I – I just noticed little things whilst I was with her…” You muttered, ducking your head again to stare at you lap where your hands rested. “Things that reminded me of Frost…” You murmured. “And it – it just occurred to me that – that I don’t do anything – look anything – like Frost…” You mumbled. “And… seeing my mother…” You breathed quietly, and, if the room hadn’t been silent, J probably wouldn’t have been able to hear you. “I don’t think Frost is my father.” You finally admitted, your voice cracking - saying it out loud just making your suspicions hit home and you felt a painful pang in your heart.

You bowed your head further, you couldn’t believe you were telling the Joker this, but who else did you have to talk to about it? You should tell Frost your suspicion though, shouldn’t you? But how would he respond? Would he just abandon you? You had no ties to him if it was true - no reason for him to need to look after you anymore – you weren’t his problem.

You didn’t want to lose him. You didn’t want to lose your dad.

The giggling in front of you snapped you out of your thoughts, and you glared over at J where he rocked in his seat with laughter. “You think that is funny?!” You demanded.

“Oh, I do!” He grinned through his chuckles. “I think it’s hilarious that Johnny-boy’s wasted his life on a brat that isn’t even his!” He cackled. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it when I first saw you! Of course, you’re not Frosty’s!” He hooted. “The only bits of him in you are the ones that can be taught - it’s obvious!” You felt the tears stinging your eyes at his cruel words and you blinked rapidly, ducking your head again. “I also think it’s hilarious,” He gasped, “that you clearly think he’s now going to up and leave you.”

“What?” You sniffed, snapping your head up at that last comment.

“It’s clear on your face, princess.” J giggled, “And why else would you be talking to me about this?” He grinned, “You’re afraid to tell him in case he ups and leaves ya!”

“And you don’t think he will?” You asked, ignoring his callous words.

“Dolly, I thought you would know Johnny-boy better than anyone!” The Joker laughed harshly. “The man is aggravatingly soft where you’re concerned!”

“But I’m not –“

“If you’re so concerned, kitten…” J purred, “Let’s do a little experiment…” He grinned, and you watched, confused, as he now reached for the phone on his desk.

“Wait, no!” You cried suddenly realizing what he was doing as the Joker sent Frost a message summoning him back to the room.

“What are you doing?!” You demanded desperately.

“Putting your mind at ease, princess.” The Joker said simply, placing his phone back down. “Like a nice person, doll.” He grinned devilishly. You scowled, wondering if it was possible to escape the room before Frost showed – though that wouldn’t stop J from telling him.

It didn’t take long for the knock at the door and Frost to reappear in the room. “Boss?” Frost questioned, his glancing to you in concern, glad to see you were no longer on J’s lap, and that you had seemed to suffer no additional harm.

“There’s been a minor revelation, Frosty.” The Joker grinned, and you glanced back to where he sat, begging him with your eyes to shut up, but J ignored you. “Seems the little doll here, isn’t yours.” You felt your heart drop and you closed your eyes, waiting for the world to implode around you.

“Is that a – uh – joke, sir?”

“Bet you wish it was, Johnny.” J sneered. “But little [Y/N] here figured it out – you might want a word with that little wifey of yours – and perhaps a paternity test!” The Joker hooted viciously, sinking back into his chair and kicking his legs up onto the desk, watching the consequences of his statement.

You glanced anxiously at Frost who had been staring in shock at J, but his eyes now turned to you with a look of confusion and possible pain. You couldn’t stand it, dropping your eyes and feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt – for what you weren’t sure – maybe stealing his life when you didn’t deserve it – because you weren’t his. You felt the familiar twinge in your chest at remembering this again.

You didn’t lift your head until you heard the door slam which made you flinch, spilling the tears that had gathered in the corner of your eyes. You let out a shaky breath you hadn’t realised you had been holding. “Why did you do that?” You mumbled at the floor, knowing J would be able to hear. “Why are you so cruel?”

“Cruel? Oh dolly, that was merciful.” The Joker grinned pitilessly. “I’ve saved you month of tortious circling around whether you ought to tell your dear, beloved not-daddy.” He faux-pouted. “Why, if anything, you should be thanking me!” He exclaimed, beaming sinisterly.

You sniffed, gritting your teeth as you now shoved yourself angrily to your feet and stormed out of the office. You had trusted J – turned to him when you didn’t know who else to confide in – and for a moment you had almost felt safe with him.

But then he’d gone and thrown it in your face.

Maybe it was his way of caring, maybe he really did mean it, that – behind all his laughs and giggles – he had wanted to save you from the pain of worrying over what to do. Right now, though, you couldn’t handle his sharp, to the point – basically cruel – help. You needed to escape the cold truth for a bit.

You had no family.

It suddenly seemed to hit you as you walked nowhere in particular, just striding, lost, down the corridors of the warehouse, hands stuffed moodily in your pockets. Your mother might be your biological mum, but she wasn’t really your mother – not since she left you - especially not when she kidnapped you. And now your father wasn’t your father. You had no father - no idea who he was at least – and, chances were, he was just another criminal thug who, if you were lucky, had been shot in a dark alley years ago.

You stopped in the middle of the large loading bay you were walking through. That was a cruel thought. Frost was a ‘thug’ after all, Lucas was a ‘thug’. So, why then, did you feel so bitter towards this man you didn’t know? Because he had never contacted you? Chances were, he didn’t even know you existed. No, the person to hate - to blame - was your mother. And that bitch was lounging around in the warehouse somewhere.

You ground your teeth in fury and now turned to stomp off with more purpose now, heading for the ‘staff room’. You shoved the heavy door open, immediately spotting a small group of men taking there break by playing poker around the small rickety kitchen table. They turned now to see the newcomer, surprise to see it you and even more surprised to find there was no Frost following on behind you. “Where’s Kelly?” You snarled, your temper overcoming any intimidation you felt from the large burly men. They looked at you and then at each other in confusion. You sighed loudly, rolling your eyes. “My mother?” You growled, “Frost’s bitch?” You hinted.

The men’s eyes lit up at that and you rolled your eyes again. Trust that to work. A familiar figure now stood up on the opposite side of the table, catching your eye. “I know.” Lucas offered.

“Great.” You muttered, “Show me.” You growled, and Frost’s protegee nodded, slightly bewildered by the request – and your mood - but willing to help.

Lucas tossed his hand of cards on the table, “I’m out lads.” He muttered, not seeming to care about the money he had lost and grabbing his lose cash he had yet to bet, unhooking his jacket from the back of his chair. He strode over to you, shrugging on his jacket, and held the door open for you to exit back out into the corridor.

He led you back towards J’s office and you felt your stomach tighten, paranoid the clown would step out as you past, and really not in the mood to see him again right now - your blood still simmering at his betrayal.

He didn’t show though, the door remaining closed as you followed after Lucas. He hadn’t bothered to try to make conversation or question you over your cause, clearly sensing your mood. You felt bad that you were taking your temper out on him – none of this had anything to do with him after all. “Thanks Lucas.” You muttered quietly, as good natured as you could muster at the moment - which wasn’t much.

He back at you in surprise. “Uh - no problem.” He murmured, turning his gaze back to the hallway ahead, knowing better than to push the conversation further.

Eventually he stopped at a rather non-descript door, much the same as all the others. “She’s – uh – down there,” Lucas said, pushing the door open and gesturing down a set of stairs that led down into the dark. “Third room on the right.” He explained, then hesitated. “Do you – uh – want me to come down with you?” He asked.

“No,” You murmured, staring down into the basement of the warehouse. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, uh – good luck?” He offered, still not sure what you goal was, as you took the first step. You didn’t response, now descending down the staircase, treading more carefully as you neared the bottom, the light fading to barely anything. You found another door at the foot the steps, and pushed this open, stepping out into another corridor, the air considerably colder than upstairs. The walls were lined with doors that seemed to lead to varying sized store cupboards, the bare concrete illuminated by flicker bulbs above that looked like they might die out at any moment. You counted the doors as you walked till you found the right one, hesitating for a moment, worried for a moment that it might be locked, but you tried it anyway, surprised when it opened, and you stepped in.

You saw mother sat against the back wall looking worse for wear - though her state triggered no emotion in you - but she wasn’t alone. Stood above her was Frost, a gun in his hand aimed at your Kelly’s head.

He glanced back at the sound of your entrance. “[Y/N]?” He exclaimed in surprise, the break in his voice taking you aback, and you felt all the anger in your body dissipate instantly, suddenly feeling like a scared lonely child. You wanted nothing more than to run to her father and hug him - something you hadn’t done in many years after you had found out about his reputation and his need to maintain it.

Now that wasn’t what held you back though. He wasn’t your father. He now felt like a stranger to you and you couldn’t help the hopeless tears welling in your eyes. You felt pathetic. You felt worthless. You hadn’t felt any of the aches from your bruised body since confessing your realisation to the Joker, but you knew why now, all the pain concentrating in the centre of your chest.

Nobody wanted you. Your mum didn’t. Your dad didn’t. And now even Frost wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this part isn’t great, but at least I’ve finally written it! Yay! Hope it’s not terrible! Joker’s a bit ooc, but it was interesting trying to make him cruel and comforting!
> 
> Sorry again it took so long!


	10. Part 10

“I don’t care what you’re doing.”  You murmured before Frost could try to explain the anything to you. And it was the truth, you didn’t care. He could be here to end her life and you wouldn’t bat an eyelid, your feelings for you mother were limited at the best of time, and right now you felt completely hollow. “I’ve come to talk to her.” You muttered in a emotionless monotone you didn’t recognise as your voice.

“That is what I am doing.” Frost informed you, eyeing you with concern, sensing a change in you. You made no comment on this, or his methods for ‘talking’, instead the two of you simply looked at each other in silence, something having changed – like there was a wall between you two not - like you were suddenly strangers despite all the previous years - like you no longer knew where you stood with each other.

Finally, Frost lowered his gun and stepped back. “Go ahead.” He murmured, gesturing at where your mother had been weakly watching the exchange slumped against the back wall. You kept your eyes on Frost as you stepped forward to take his place, though you still saying nothing, then turned to Kelly, still no flicker of emotion in you, even as you were better able to take in the details of her condition - the bruises, the dried blood against her pale, transparent skin. Her stay here clearly hadn’t been comfortable. You didn’t care. In fact, to see her like this might even make you a tad bit… happy.

Even so though, as you stood over all the things you had wanted to yell, to scream, to curse, they all died on your lips with Frost stood behind you. It all seemed pointless now, anything you said empty and meaningless. Seeing Frost again had floored you somewhat, melting away your rage and just leaving that ache in you more painful than before. “Explain.” You muttered coldly instead, knowing she would understand. There was only reason why Frost would be in here after all.

Your mother gave a dry, racking cough, then glanced up at you, no love loss in her eyes either, but a cruel, teasing grin on her face. “As I was explaining to Johnny over here,” She muttered with a broken smirk, jabbing a hand weakly towards Frost , “I already had one child in life when you turned up.” She shrugged shamelessly, “Couldn’t stand another whinny brat in my life.”

“Why Frost, though?” You demanded, the anger quickly sparking at her flippant behaviour - no guilt, no shame. “I wasn’t his!” You cried.

Your mum just shrugged. “S’nt like your daddy was alive.” She said simply, “He took a bit too long on a debt he ‘ad,” She scoffed crudely, “Wouldn’t be surprised if it was your ol’ sweet heart upstairs that pulled the trigger!” She cried with a cruel bark of laughter. “Think about that for a bit, girly, then tell me which of us should be ashamed.” You felt Frost tense behind you at that. “An’ we all know Johnny back there’s a good guy really – too soft for his own good – the softest you’ll get in this town anyway. Better ‘im than a lot I could dumped ya’ on!” She pointed out as though somehow what she’d done was a kindness. “Knew there was a chance he’d keep ya anyway,” She shrugged with a that-was-good-enough grimace. “– see!” Kelly cried, “If that ain’t love in this damn city, don’ know what is!”.

You certainly weren’t feeling it that way, and your face told her so. “If you had loved me you would have kept me…” You growled, “Or you would never have had me in the first place.” You muttered coldly, before dropping your gaze in defeat. You paused for a moment in thought, then shook your head. “You know what,” You murmured quietly, glancing back up to Kelly, “I honestly don’t know what I expected to gain from this. You’re not sorry. You don’t care.” You watched for a moment. “I’m done with this, and I’m done with you.” You snarled lowly before turning without another word and leaving the cell-like room.

You paused in the damp, breezy corridor outside, your head on the floor you could barely see in the dim light. You didn’t know what to do now. This felt like it ought to change everything. It felt like you shouldn’t be here anymore – you weren’t Frost’s after all, you had no connection to this life really, You were an orphan.

You didn’t have a home to go back to tonight. You didn’t have a bed for the night. Hardly any money to your name to keep you alive. It wasn’t like you had been saving up for this moment, you never though your stability in life would fall into question – certainly not this quickly at the very least.

Would J lose interest in you now the ‘interesting’ part of you, the part that had caught his eye in the first place – that you were Frost’s daughter – was no longer true. Was he really that fickle. This was the Joker. You couldn’t be surprised by anything he did as illogical and cruel as it may seem.

“[Y/N].” You were pulled from your thoughts by Frost’s gruff voice behind you and you hesitated a moment before you turned back to him. His gun was still in his hand, but it hung loosely from his side, and your mind was immediately jumping to the worse scenarios. Was he going to escort you off the premises?  

“Look, I…” Your voice cracked slightly, and you dropped your eyes, “I was just leaving ok?” You muttered, gesturing behind you. “Don’t worry about it.” You took a step back.

“[Y/N], hang on.” Frost threw out a hand to you, making you falter. “Can I –“ He hesitated, seeming awkward over whatever he wanted to say, “- I need to ask you something.” He explained, “Then you can leave.” He said quickly seeing the reluctance in your eyes. You bit your lip anxiously at this, dreading the question. Frost understood you were allowing him to speak and took a steadying breath as though - out of all the things he usually did on a day to day basis, this was going to be a lot harder. “Would you really rather have not been born? - at all?” He finally managed, “Was I – was I rally that terrible a father?”

You felt your heart drop at the idea he could even think that. “N-no,” You stuttered in surprise. “of course not, it’s just I –“ You faltered, then sighed heavily. “I’m just – It – it could have gone so much  _differently_  for me in life, Frost.” You stressed, trying to explain. “If Kelly hadn’t thought to put me in your lap – if you hadn’t decided to keep me,” You glanced away, “– well who knows where I would have ended up.” You shrugged sadly. “In any other situation I can think of, I do believe I would have been better off,” You admitted honestly. “But Frost,” You looked back up at him again, meeting his eyes, “I cannot thank you enough for all you’ve done for me.” You insisted whole-heartedly truthful, “I’m just sorry I wasted your time.” You murmured sadly, taking another step back and beginning to turn away again.

“Wasted my time?” Frost called after you, “The only way this would be a waste of time is if you walked away from me now.” You turned back to him in confusion. “As far as I can see, this changes nothing.” Frost stated.

“Nothing?” You croaked. “You’ve just wasted 16 years of your life raising someone else’s child!” You exclaimed, feeling the tears brimming in your eyes.

“And therefore, you’re mine.” Frost growled sternly. “You have no idea how… Scared,” He confessed, seeing this clearly wasn’t the time to hold back his feeling, “I was when you vanished. Now that doesn’t change because you’re not mine.” He told you sternly. “That doesn’t stop me… loving you.” For the first time ever, from what you could remember, you saw an raw, vulnerable side to Frost. “You’re my daughter I’m afraid - whether you like it or not –“ He laughed weakly, “I can’t abandon you, not after all these years.” He smiled weakly at you.

“Can’t or don’t want to?” You asked shakily, “I don’t want to be a burden Frost - I’ve never wanted to be one.” You explained, “I’ve hated myself all these years because I felt I was, but the fact I was at least partially yours anyway took some of that weight off my mind. But now?” You sighed, dropping your head as you shook it, “Now I know I’m a burden through and through - you have no responsibility for me.” You murmured. “You don’t deserve this drain on you.”

“‘This drain’?” Frost demanded, “Contrary to what you seem to believe, kid, I have never felt you were anything less than –“ He faltered, taking a breath, “less than a gift for me.” He confessed honestly, and you felt a tear spill over your eyes and onto your cheek. “Yes, there were times money was tight – period where my time itself was short - but never did I blame that on you, [Y/N].” He swore, taking a step towards you. “You were three,” He continued, whilst you just stood still, watching and sniffling quietly. “It was  _me._ ” Frost insisted, “Any problems we had were  _my_  responsibility and  _my_  fault.” He claimed, “I felt bad for being a bad father - for not always putting you first where I should of.” He admitted, “For – for not getting out of this business,” He gestured around the dank corridor as you wiped your cheek, “And for putting you in harms way - like the other day - like with the Jo – “

You suddenly threw your arms round him, pulling him into a tight hug. You couldn’t not have. This was the most he had ever opened up to you - the most vulnerable you had ever seen him. You felt Frost’s arms slip around you in return, hugging you back.  

“[Y/N]. If you’re ready to go, I’m not going to hold you back. But –“ Frost swallowed and you were sure you had heard his voice crack ever so slightly, “I’m not ready to lose my daughter yet.” He confessed thickly.

You blinked rapidly, the tears now falling freely, and you buried your face into the padded shoulder of his suit jacket, the throat feeling tight and constricted with emotion. “I don’t want to go.” You finally murmured into the material, swallow a sob that threatened to break out.

Frost didn’t say anything, but you felt his hold on you tighten in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’ve decided to cut this down to quite a short chapter as I think the amount I wrote, and still needed to wrote was intimidating me to the point I didn’t want to work on it haha
> 
> So its short, and I’m afraid no Joker, but I will now get to work on the next bit and hopefully have part 11 out ASAP!


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is it. My first real smut I guess. Completely understand smut is not for everyone - the first 1/3 of this story is non-smut, it’s pretty obvious when its starts to head smutty, so feel free to stop there - you won’t miss out anything of the story if you don’t read it! I just had a request for some smut in the series so I just though *shrug* why not now?
> 
> For those of you who are reading the smut - I apologise haha this is the first time I’ve written full on smut really so… I’m learning. I’m cringe-y. I hope to improve haha Also I kind of edited as I wrote (So didn’t really edit haha) so i apologise if there’s like a tonne of mistakes… Anyway… Enjoy…?
> 
> Smut Request = ‘You have to do a smut between Joker and Frost’s daughter being her first time and her all shy and sweet as him all dominant. Pretty please’

“Happy families again, hm?” Both you and Frost spun around to the voice - having been walking back together from your mother’s cell - “Didn’t I predict it sweetheart?” The Joker sneered deviously.

You scowled. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you, J…” You grumbled in annoyance, not forgetting this had all been largely his fault.

“Then don’t think I’ve forgiven you either, doll…” He grinned widely, though it was lacking any humour.

“For what?” You frowned in surprise.

“Oh, I don’t know…” He drawled as though bored of the subject, tilting his head up to the ceiling in thought, as he slowly stepped towards where you stood. “Disappearing?” He suggested, slinging an arm over your shoulder once at your side, spinning around with arched eyebrows, subtly pulling you away from Frost’s side, “Wasting my time…?” He growled lowly in your ear, tightening his arm around you and forcing you up against his side. You cringed slightly as this - the contact wasn’t wholly unwanted by you – but you had always been taught to fear the psychopathic clown and his peculiar behaviour. This didn’t feel like it should be any different.

You tried to pull away from his side slightly – both to see his face better and to put at least the bare minimum distance between the two of you to ease your discomfort. The Joker allowed you to shift so far from his side, but ensured he kept his arm around your shoulders so you couldn’t completely slip away again. “So, saving me was a waste of time?” You demanded hotly, though your voice gave your nerves away when it broke slightly. His proximity was getting to you. The kiss was still clear as day in your mind, still made your heart race at the memory and you desperately wanted to do it again. But the Joker had never told you what it had meant and now he was saying he regretted saving you? Was that true? But then why was he suddenly so more… touchy… then before? - always seemed to want a hand on you now – as though he wanted to keep hold of in case you tried to disappear again.

The Joker didn’t seem at all perturbed by your temper, still grinning widely. “Women!” He groaned, rolling his head dramatically as though in a Greek tragedy, “Always trying to twist your words, am I right, Frosty?” J shot Frost a grin, but Johnny’s face remained an emotionless mask. “All I’m saying, my dear, is the whole thing would have been completely unnecessary if you had been where you should have been…” The Joker explained with a knowing look in his eye before he bent down close to your ear, “With me…” He growled, the noise so smooth and seductive that - despite your annoyance - you found yourself fighting a shiver and biting your lip anxiously.

J’s eyes flickered to your mouth in that instant and you thought you caught a momentary look of almost lust. Before you could do a double take though, J suddenly straightened up, making you jump slightly, as he now forcefully smacked his forehead with the palm of my hand. “But of, course, where are my manners?!” He cried, pulling you back into his side as he turned, dragging you with him, to face Frost full on. “We haven’t formally been introduced, my dear sir!” J grinned mockingly, holding his free hand out to Frost who simply glared at it. “I’m J, your daughter’s new -“

“J-“ You growled warningly knowing what he was going to say, the very idea sending your heart into your throat, but you knew this couldn’t be at all easy on Frost. Was J serious – were the two of you a… thing? You glanced warily at Frost as J, though having now fallen silent at your reprimanding, was still grinning cruelly at Johnny’s blank, stony face – he wasn’t about to do or say anything to his Boss, you were sure of it, but he didn’t have appreciate the humour at his expense.

“Oh right… Of course…” J drawled with a nasty smirk, “It doesn’t matter that his daughter’s mine now because,” He let out a bark of laughter, “She’s not his daughter!” He cackled like this was the funniest punchline he’d heard in a long time.

You scowled up at the Joker and his merciless joking, swatting his arm without thinking about it. “’Yours’? You snarled, conflicted by the statement. The very word was controlling – belittling and objectifying to you – but, at the same time, you liked the idea of being J’s. And more importantly, no one else being his…

“Problem, doll?” The Joker asked expectantly, pulling back slightly so his arm slid along your shoulders, quirking a brow down at you with a smooth grin. “Are my sweet caresses not as desired as I was led to believe?” J asked innocently, the now at the back of your neck slipping down your spine in a purposely slow and seductive stroke.

You couldn’t hold back the shiver that ran through your body that time and you swallowed, trying to collect your thoughts again. “There was one kiss.” You mumbled shakily, swallowing the lump in your throat, unable to stop the burning heat in your cheeks at your confession and the way your body was reacting with Frost only a few feet away. “And that does not make me ‘yours’.” You said firmly, though your voice was lacking strength.

J could clearly sense the lack of certainty in your voice, but was more than happy to play a long, dropping his grin and considering you hard for a moment. “Very well, kitten…” He conceded coolly, “Make me work for it….” He muttered under his breath unhappily.

You turned away from him, content that you had somehow managed to get your way. “Oh, I shall.” You muttered, and you noticed J’s eyes widen out of the corner of your eye at this, his face lightening up as he tugged you back to face him again.

“Hoo hoo hoo, sounds like a little challenge there, my dear…” He grinned devilishly, “You might just live to regret that, my sweet…” He cooed shamelessly, lowering his head towards you and leaning in impossibly close. Your breath caught in your throat at the look in his eyes, unable to blink or look away…

A throat clear had J pausing just above you, a wide grin splitting his face before he snapped his head around to where Frost stood uncomfortably - he didn’t bother to raise his head though, his face still intimately close to yours. “Uncomfortable, Johnny boy?” The Joker asked innocently with a malicious, teasing look in his eye. “’Fraid to say you’re not her Daddy anymore, Frosty…” J pouted, “But,” He turned back to you, only reminding you just how close he was, “I’m sure I can fill that position quite nicely…” He purred suggestively with a look that was making it hard to remember how to inhale, your lips dry – though you didn’t dare lick them.

J wiggled his eyebrows playfully at your dumbstruck face and you managed to pull yourself together somewhat. “Behave.” You croaked, breaking his gaze to swat him playfully, breaking his gaze and managing to swallow past the lump in your throat as you shot Frost an apologetic glance. He didn’t deserve this torture from J.

“Oh, I will…” J grinned wickedly, then leaned in close to your ear. “For now…” He growled, making you gasp as you felt his teeth tugging gently on your ear lobe, his breath lightly brushing your skin and causing another shiver to run through your body.

You were abruptly jerked back down to reality, however, when you heard footsteps from your right, Luke striding quickly down the corridor, calling for Frost when he caught sight of him. He noticed you then as well, faltering when he saw the Joker bent low over you. The clown’s eyes immediately to Luke’s, though - once again - he seemed to find no reason to raise his head from yours, instead almost daring the young lad to comment on his position. “Well, if it isn’t lover boy…” J drawled dully.

“J.” You murmured warningly. Luke didn’t deserve any more punishment than Frost did – neither had done anything wrong. You felt J’s hand - which had been resting at the small of your back – now silently wrap around your waist, pulling you possessively closer to him. He made no comment though, simply watching Luke as the boy now approached more warily - his movements slower and careful.

“Luke?” Frost asked expectantly.

“Just – uh – just reporting on the girl.” Luke informed his superior, though his eyes kept flickering nervous to J. “We’ve still no sign.” His eyes glanced briefly to you this time.

“Cassie?” You asked in disbelief, “No one’s managed to find her?”

Luke shook his head. “There’s no trace that we can see - she’s good.” He commended reluctantly.

Frost sighed quietly, acknowledging this fact with a nod, then glanced away back down the corridor in thought.

“Have you tried talking to Kelly?” You suggested and suddenly all eyes were on you. “What?” You frowned, “She always used to hint she knew her daughter so well – maybe she could at least narrow down the search to a few specific places?”

“That’s not bad.” Luke pointed at you, nodding in agreement and you gave him a grateful smile. You felt the Joker’s grip tighten on your waist – close to being painful now - and you couldn’t help the slight twist of your lip at this. Could it really be possible that the mad man was jealous? Over you?

Frost nodded again, still staring down the corridor. “Fine.” He conceded, clearly not noticing – or not wanting to acknowledge - J’s behaviour and thinking of no better ideas. “I’ll go speak with her.” He muttered as though that was by far the last thing he wanted to do. “Luke?”

Luke nodded in answer and followed after his Boss as Frost headed back down the corridor you and he had only just walked up. You went to step forward - automatically going to follow after Frost like you always did – but found yourself, instead, held in place by the Joker’s tight grip still on your hip. “How many people does it take to question a person, my dear?” J growled lowly in your ear.

You went to open your mouth to protest but shut it again when you noticed Frost glance back - also noting your absence – but then carried on without much hesitation. He was happy to leave you here? - alone with J? Did he no longer feel he needed to police your life? You supposed he didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter even if he – it wasn’t Frost’s place to question J. Still, you felt a bit hurt as you watched his retreating back.

But then you had to face the fact – once again - you were completely alone with J.

J also seemed completely aware of this.

You suddenly felt very awkward at how close you were to him, the knowledge of his hand on your hip reigniting the blush in your cheeks. You tried to step back – to put even the smallest distance between you and the Joker – but, though J’s grip didn’t tighten, his arm seemed to stiffen around you, trapping you in place.

“Problem, my sweet?” He drawled teasingly, quirking a brow.

You cleared your throat, your how body tense and uneasy. “You’re – uh – you’re very… ‘touchy’… all of a sudden…” You observed cautiously, unsure what he was playing at.

You were half worried you might accidentally provoke one of his tempers – his mood an odd one at the moment that you were finding difficult to read. The Joker didn’t seem at all fazed by your observation though, grinning lazily down at you, “What can I say, sweet heart?” He hummed pleasantly, “I finally got a taste of ya and now I’m hooked…” He purred, sin in his eyes. “And..,” You were suddenly strongly tugged forward by the arm around your waist, forcing you to throw out your hands to catch yourself on the Joker’s chest. “… I don’t like ta share…” J growled in your ear, his face impossibly close to your again, your whole body practically pressed up against his now. He seemed to breathe you in then, deeply – like you were some heavenly sent or potent heroin – then tossed his head back, arching his pale, muscular neck as he let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. “It makes me wonder, though, my dear…” He muttered, rolling his neck to drop his face back down to yours again, his heavy lids lifting again, “If your lips are that… Intoxicating…” He purred shamelessly at your ear - his warm breath fanning over your skin, causing a jolt of something through your body - “Then it only leaves other things…” You suddenly felt J’s free hand on your hip, slipping over your curves to the small of your back, then down even further to cup your ass and you jump sharply. “… To the imagination…” J grinned wickedly as your cheeks flushed hotly.

You could already feel an odd tingle between your legs at his words alone and you felt your cheeks burn even hotter. You cleared your throat and weakly tried to push yourself off his chest – almost surprised when the Joker let you, both his hands now slipping to your hips, the grip light, but still possessive.

“What’s wrong, doll…?” J purred lowly, not seeming annoyed that you tried to pull away, “You’re looking rather… sheepish…” He suggested with a wicked grin. He wasn’t demeaning you though - he seemed actually curious.

You glanced away from him down the empty corridor, partially confirming this. “I – uh –“ You croaked then cleared your throat. “I – I just think that…” You were stuttering and getting nowhere. You coughed again to buy yourself more time. The truth was though, you didn’t know what you wanted to say. You could feel your heart pounding erratically - you knew what happened if you went down this road, and you actually felt like you might want to… “Look J, maybe I should just go home…” You suggested cautious, your eyes flickering to his, then away, unable to keep eye contact with the man and stick to your guns of leaving. “I – I think I should just get some rest…” You mumbled awkwardly, knowing you were chickening out, but you were injured after all, you’d just ‘lost’ your father, you -

“I ain’t one to force a girl…” He murmured lowly, no threat in his voice, but he leant in towards you and didn’t dare move, trying to keep your gaze avert, but shooting him wary glances. One of his hands left your hips to catch your cheek, forcing your head gently round – you putting up no resistance – so you were forced to look directly up at him. “But I ain’t a liar neither, kitten,” He muttered, “I want you.” J growled hotly, his grip on your hip tightening suggestively, and he took a step forward to close the gap you had made so your body was once again pressed up against his. This time you were all the more aware of the pressure on your crotch. “Right here. Right now.” J murmured darkly in your ear.

You swallowed nervously. “J,” You gasped, “I’m – I’m not - I– I haven’t…”

“You’re a blushing virgin…” The Joker drawled with a knowing, shameless grin.

You dropped your eyes – unable to turn away with his grip on your chin – confirming his observation and feeling your cheeks burn even more at the mention of such an intimate detail.

“Trust Frosty to keep his daughter so…” J swung his head slightly in though, “Innocent…” He finally purred down at you with a wide grin. “That just makes this all the sweeter…” He drawled. You flickered your eyes up to him in question, only to find him now much closer than you remember and before you could do anything his lips had captured yours, swallowing your words.

The Joker wasn’t looking for a slow and sensual kiss, his hand on your face holding you in place as he greedily stole all your air, leaving you dizzy and somehow grasping onto the lapels of his jacket in an attempt to keep yourself upright. You felt he urge to moan into his lips, but, despite the lack of oxygen to your brain, you were well aware the two of you were still in the middle of the corridor - exposed on both sides to any passers by that might chose to come this way. J didn’t seem to care though, his hand on your hip now pushing your shirt up slightly and his cool fingers brushing across your skin making your muscles tense.

“J-“ You tried to say against his lips and he pulled back slightly, catching your lower lip between his teeth and tugging at it in a way that made you momentarily forget why you’d interrupted him in the first place.

“Problem, doll?” He hummed with a grin, prompting your foggy mind as he slipped his hand down your neck and bent to kiss the base of your throat. You could feel his other hand edging higher up your shirt, now stroking the skin just below the wire of your bra.

“I –“ Your breath came out in a hiss as you felt him nip at the delicate skin - not helping your attempts to articulate your thoughts. “Corridor.” You managed out, closing your eyes. You felt J’s grin against your skin, triumphant that you were no longer protesting his touches, but merely the setting.

“Oh, my sweet,” J murmured, his lips now making their way up to your ear, “as much as I’d have you right here, right now, begging up against that wall,” He snarled, tugging at your earlobe, “I’m gonna be a real… Gentlemen about this…” He said this in an almost frustration growl - clearly reluctant to play the role of decent man. Before you could say anything to this, the Joker’s lips were back on yours again.

You were dimly aware when the hand under your shirt was withdrawn, but you still jumped when you felt both on the back of your thighs. You didn’t have to have done this before to know what J wanted and as he lifted you up you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, unable to help letting out a slight giggle, unable to believe the ridiculous situation you’d got yourself into. You felt the Joker growl approvingly against your lips. Caught up in the moment, and feeling daring, you decided to throw caution to the wind and parted your lips experimentally. J was quick to notice this, making the most of it immediately, tasting and dominating your mouth.

You became quickly lost in the new, foreign sensations J was eliciting in you, that you barely noticed as he now carried you down the corridor, your hands clutching the lapels of his jacket again to hold him against you, even if you knew he wasn’t going anywhere. You hardly registered you had stopped again either, until you felt the Joker shift his grip on you to reach for the handle of the door now behind you.

Suddenly reality seemed to hit you and you pulled back from him sharply. “I’m – I can’t – I –“ You stammered worriedly.

“Doll,” J growled lowly, a hint of impatience in his tone now, “I told you I’m not forcin’ anything,” He muttered, bending to you again, his lips hovering just above yours, “But follow me through that door,” He warned huskily, “And there’s no turning back…” Your eyes flickered up to his where they watched you, darker than you’d ever seen them, holding promises of something hot and full of sin. He seemed to know what you were thinking, “Trust me,” He purred, “I’ll make it real good for ya…”

You lick your lips self-consciously. Why were you so reluctant? It wasn’t wrong. Was it fear? Fear of that first time? You had to do it at some point, right? And J was… he was ready for you. He wanted you. He would make it good. You trusted him.

You watched him hesitantly, then finally gave a small, nervous nod. This didn’t seem enough for J, however, who simply raised an expectant eyebrow at you. You chewed the inside of your lip then, timidly leant forward, closing the distance between you and J once again, gasping as your lips met his again and you kissed him forcefully, J happy to reciprocate. You slipped your arms hesitantly up his chest and over his shoulders, locking them around his neck to lean further him to him. “I – want it.” You gasped between kisses.

You heard J growl in triumphant and his grip on you seemed to tighten, the door behind you suddenly flying open before slamming shortly after behind the two of you. The next thing you knew, the Joker was lowering you from his body onto the soft mattress of a bed. Your heart beat quickened then, fully aware of what was going to happen next, and tensing up at the thought. You didn’t want J to pull away from you, and you made this clear by keeping your legs and arms locked around him, entwining your tongue with his. J growled into your mouth as your attempt to cling to him rubbed your body against his, but he obliged your unspoken request, crawling over you, neither of your lips breaking away.

You let your legs drop from his waist now - though kept your arms around him - and felt J’s hands begin to wander your body once more, starting at your waist and eagerly bunching your shirt up. It wasn’t long before J broke away from the kiss, sliding down your body, slipping under your arms. You dropped your hands to the mattress either side of you once he was out of reach, feeling your abs tensing as he warm breath fanned over your exposed stomach.

The bruises left from your abduction were clear against your pale skin and J paid special attention to each of these, slowly working his way lower down your body until you felt his fingers begin to work at your belt.

A fresh wave of panic washed over you at this and you bit your lip anxiously as the Joker began to undo your jeans. You helped him, kicking them off as he worked them down your legs, but were grateful when the Joker then crawled back up to you, reuniting his lips with yours. “Beautiful.” He growled against you. You felt your cheeks warm at the compliment and then gripped lapels of his jacket, pulling at them – if you had to shed your clothes, so did he.

The Joker caught on quickly, shrugging the garment off, but when your fingers went to the buttons of his shirt he caught your hands. “Oh, no, doll….” He growled throatily, “You’re going to have to earn that…” He grinned wickedly, and you watched with wide eyes as he now pushed yours hands back above your head, holding them there with one hand whilst the other returned to your stomach, then slid up to cup your still-clothed breast, making you jump.

J grinned at your reaction and used his free hand to reach back into his trouser pocket, suddenly producing a pocket knife that he flicked open. “Since your hands are full…” J teased mercilessly, now easily cutting away your shirt, the cool metal on your flushed skin making your shiver as the material fell in rags next to you.

You briefly thought of how you were supposed to leave the warehouse now without a functional T-short, but then it truly hit you – you were now left lying under J in nothing but your underwear. J seemed to have already realised this, his gaze roaming over you hungrily, knife still in his free hand. “Still too many layers…” He tutted, his eyes flicking up to yours then as he brought the knife to your bra, easily slicing through the small amount of material between your breasts.

You blushed hotly as J threw the knife aside now, releasing your hands without a word to brush the remaining material off your breasts and expose them fully now. You kept your hands above your head, not sure what to do with them, and could only watch as the Joker slipped back down your body, his eyes never leaving yours, even as he kissed the delicate skin in the middle of your chest. You jumped slightly as he turned his head, placing his soft lips against the inside of your breast now, and you tilted your head back as one of his hands now began to softly palm the other breast in a way that had you chewing on your lip again. You felt, rather than saw, the Joker’s cool lips trail up your breast and you couldn’t help the gasp that escaped your lips when he found your nipple, immediately taking the bud between his lips and rolling it under his tongue. You bit down hard on your lip now to stifle any noise, gripping the sheets behind you tightly at the foreign sensation.

J showed this attention to each of your breasts leaving you practically writing beneath him even before he was finished with his teasing. You could feel the warmth between your legs now – the want for more, even if you weren’t entirely sure what that really meant.

J seemed completely aware of what he was doing to you, his grin wide as he slipped a hand down between your bodies to where your panties still remained. He ran a finger along the material and you flushed hotly, feeling how wet you already were from his simple teasing a moment ago. The Joker watched your blush with delight, “So wet…” He drawled teasingly. “Just for me…” He purred with a wide grin. If you could have blushed more, you would of, but any embarrassed words you thought to say died on your lips as stroked you again, curling his finger into the material to apply more pressure, making your breath catch in your throat.

If it was possible, J’s grin seemed to widen further at this. “Let’s see just how sweet you really taste…” He growled seductively and all you could do was swallowed anxiously as he kissed and nipped his way down your body once more. You flinched slightly when you felt J’s cool hands on yours legs, his fingers taunting you with slow strokes up to your inner thighs before he finally edged your legs further apart to give him access to the heat in between. 

You immediately tensed, sensing what was going to happen next. “Relax, princess…” J purred from between your legs, breathing in the heavy scent of your sex. If you had wanted to, you didn’t think you could in that moment, your every nerve on edge as you watched, J’s eyes never leaving yours, as he now placed a lingering kiss on the material that offered your last shred of modesty. You were trying hard not to fidget under his touches, but this slow torment coupled with your worry was driving your body mad.

“Has anyone ever touched you, my sweet?” J hummed against you cruelly, the vibrations from his voice and the heat of his breath on your dampness enough to make you shift uncomfortably beneath him. You felt his fingers slip down your inner thigh rubbing against the edge of your panties, promising, yet never crossing the flimsy boundary still in place. You bit hard on your lip to stop yourself moaning, managing to shake your head desperately.

“Good.” He growled fiercely, and you squirmed slightly as you felt his teeth graze a line down your covered slit. You felt almost relief now when you finally felt J’s fingers pulling down the edge of your panties, tugging them off you.

You were bare now - completely exposed - and you didn’t think you cared anymore.

Your back arched as you felt J’s lips on you without any hesitation, greedily sucking and nibbling at your clit till your head was rolling back, your breath short and shallow. His lips were then replaced by his fingers, keeping you lost in hazy fog of heat as his mouth found your pussy. You couldn’t help the almost-squeak you let out when you felt his tongue on you, digging your fingers hard into the bed for grip, your back arching even higher now in an attempt to get more, feeling the pressure building quickly in your lower abdomen, your legs tensing.

The Joker pulled back then, his hands also leaving you and you couldn’t help the desperate whine that left you. You tried to push yourself up to see why J had stopped, but suddenly he was above you, forcing you to stay down. “So eager…” He purred teasingly, his lips hoovering above yours. You couldn’t stand it, pushing yourself up the distance you needed to connect your lips with his hungrily, yours hands reaching for his face without thought to try to hold him in place. J growled in your mouth but didn’t pull away kissing you back just as fiercely, his own want getting the better of him for a moment. You slid your fingers up into his hair, tangling them into the green strands as you pushed your hips off the bed to meet his, impatient for the friction on your clit again. J had a woken a desperate need with you and you wanted that release that his fingers and mouth had promised.

The Joker groaned against you and you could feel the obvious bulge still restrained in his pants. He moved a hand down between you, forcing your hips back onto the bed. “J –“ You gasped into his lips, “Please –“

J pulled away from you, his mouth hovering over yours “Patience, kitten…” He growled, sounding anything but himself. “I want the first time you cum to be with me buried deep inside you….” He growled throatily, and those words alone had your lower body tingling eagerly again.

You nodded desperately at that, feeling too far gone now to stop. J let out another growl at this – more carnal and before you knew it he was throwing off his shirt and his hands were working at the waistband of his trousers. You felt a rush of nerves go through you when the Joker flung his trousers aside, revealing no underwear, but instead, large erect member now stood tall against his stomach. You swallowed anxiously, trying to keep your focus on the Joker’s face, but you couldn’t seem to stop your eyes flickering down to its intimidating size.

J could see the fear in your eyes and he crawled back over you, keeping his body propped above yours with his arms. “No turning back, kitten…” He reminded you with an almost gentle growl. You nodded numbly, not noticing J shift his weight and jumping when you felt one of his fingers back on your clit again, biting hard on your lip as you were reminded of the delicious sensations J was able to make you feel. You nodded more confidently now, closing your eyes at the curling tightness quick to return in stomach just from J’s touch.

“Do you want it?” You heard J rumble above you. You nodded again, your eyes still close, neck arched at the stimulation that was easily bringing you back to your previous state.

“Oh, no, sweetheart.” The Joker cooed sternly, “I wanna hear ya say it…” He growled.

“Yes.” You gasped urgently, cursing his lazy circles on your clit, wishing he would move faster, attempting to move your hips against his hand in order to get more friction.

You felt J’s hand slit up to your waist then, pushing your hips down into the bed. “Ah, ah, princess…” He tutted gruffly, “Remember what I said…” He growled.

“Do it!” You gasped, “Please J, I –“ You shifted your hips pointlessly under his hand, craving the release he kept holding back from you.

J groaned at your begging - he wanted to keep you this desperate for longer, but his own resolve was already starting to crumble at the prospect of your small body around his cock. He shifted to one side, seeing you lain out before and knowing he could spend hours teasing every inch of your body, but right now both of you had more pressing needs you needed to satisfy.

You felt yourself tense again as J’s hand – that had been holding you down – now moved to your hip, your mind torn between the desperate want you had and your fear of the pain you knew was coming. “Relax, my dear…” J growled through his teeth, not sounding at all comfortable himself at the effort to hold back from his usual merciless behaviour. You bit hard on your lip, willing yourself to relax but you knew you were too nervous for it to have much of an effect. You felt the Joker line himself up with your entrance and only felt yourself tense even more. “Easy…” The Joker growled above you and you felt his hand move from your hip back to your clit again, beginning the same lazy circles as before.

Your nerves fought the sensations, but soon you felt that hollow ache in yourself again, your desperation overcoming your fear. “J-“ Was all you could manage out to tell him as you stifled a moan. The Joker snarled above you and then you felt the pressure at your entrance as he slowly pushed himself into you, grunting with effort. Your eyes stung with pain as your walls stretch to accommodate him, and the feeling was weird and foreign to you. You hissed quietly, and J stilled, letting you get use to his size. You kept your eyes closed, too embarrassed to look at J, knowing this was likely to be killing him.

“Doll?” You heard the Joker growl above you after a moment, his voice strained. You nodded stiffly. “Look at me.” He growled gruffly, unable to soften his voice for you anymore and you snapped your eyes open in fear that you’d angered him. J was glaring down at you, but the heat in his eyes wasn’t from anger or irritation and before you could say anything he began to slowly move inside you.

You winced at first, but whenever you closed your eyes you would hear the Joker growl above you again until you held met his eyes. Soon the pain from J’s slow thrusts began to fade slightly and you felt the now-familiar build up of pressure in your abdomen.

“Ah, J, uh –“ You groaned, your back arching slightly, allowing him better access. You gasped as he stroked at a particular spot deep inside you, tipping your head back as you tried to move with his body again for more friction.

“Now that’s what I want to hear, doll…” J grunted, his hand going to your hips to direct your movements. “Moan for me…” He snarled heatedly, his thrusts becoming rougher and faster.

You did as he said, moaning as he pounded into your hard now - not sure you could have held it back even if you wanted to. Your noises only seemed to encourage J who shifted his position slightly and was somehow able to penetrate even deeper within you, hitting that particular spot even better. You let out a cry of pleasure before gritting your teeth against the ever-building pressure. “Yes – ah – J –“ You choked out, feeling your walls contracting around him.

“Cum for me, [Y/N].” He growled, pulling your hips down onto him so he thrust as deep into you as he could. His words were all you needed to push you over the edge and suddenly you felt waves of intense pleasure rolling through you, your back arching sharply and your legs tensing in your ecstasy. The clenching of your walls around his member was enough to send J over the soon after, thrusting roughly into you a few more times before he pulled out of you, groaning in pleasure as he came on the sheets next to you.

You were gasping for air where you lay, blood rushing in your ears, as J shifted to lie next to you. Reality suddenly seemed to come flooding back to you, suddenly realising what you had just done and that you were now lying in a bed completely naked next to an equally naked Joker. Your cheeks burned brightly, trying to work out if there was a way you could lie to expose the least amount of yourself, squeezing your legs together at the tenderness between them.

“Not going shy on me are you, kitten…” J teased with a growl next to you and you bit your lip at having been caught. You let out a gasp of surprise as J now rolled to hoover above you again, “Surely not after what we’ve just done…” He grinned wickedly, “The begging…” He recalled, and you felt your cheeks flush even more, “The moaning…” You couldn’t stand it bringing your hands to your face, covering your eyes, feeling the heat in your skin under your palms.

“Now anyone would think you were ashamed, my dear…” J growled.

“No – no.” You said quickly, dropping your hands and looking directly at J’s scowl above you. “It’s just I’m - I’m processing…” You mumbled lamely. J arched an eyebrow at you, but didn’t say anything, shifting himself to lie next to you again.

“I – I do have a question though.” You muttered weakly in a brief second of bravery.

J interlinked his fingers over his chest and glanced across at you. “Is it how babies are made, kitten? Because Frosty really should have covered that one with ya before we –“

“I’m serious.” You scowled at him and he arched his eyebrow at you again, aware he seemed to have hit a tender spot. “I –“ You swallowed nervously, “I want to do that again –“ You confessed and J’s eyebrows shot up. “Not right now!” You said quickly.

“Oh I disagree…” J grinned lazily, suddenly reaching for you and pulling you into him until you found yourself straddling his waist.

“J-“ You protested, only too aware of his eyes now roaming your entire body as you sat above him and you lost your trail of thought for a moment as you also realised this was the first time you had been able to fully appreciate his naked torso beneath you.

“Doll?” J prompted sly, running his hands up your thighs to your hips. You scowled at him, then sighed. “You – you said earlier that it –“ You gestured vaguely to the bed next to him and J arched his brow again at your innocence, “ – it would be sweeter because I was – I hadn’t –“

“Yes?” J grumbled impatiently.

“Well, does – does that mean I’m not – I won’t -” You sighed, ducking your head. You didn’t want to ask, but you couldn’t help worrying about it. “Does it mean I won’t be as good for you?” You finally managed out, wincing.

The Joker paused for a moment, then grinned devilishly. “Oh, my dear,” He purred lowly, “You’ll be better…” His hand began rubbing up and down your hips. “But you’ll also be mine…” He growled, now slipping his hands up your back to pull you down to him. “The thought that all this,” One of his hands smooth down your spine to your butt, squeezing your cheek enough to make you jump and flush hotly again, “is mine alone…” He growled. You flicked your gaze up to J’s, where he was watching you with that now-familiar hot look in his eye, and you brought your hands up to his chest, letting your fingers run over the muscles and feeling them flex under your touch. You should probably have a problem with his possessive behaviour, but it only made your heart swell and a shiver run through you. You let your hands slide lower on him, fanning over his stomach, making J growl at your teasing, before you let them rest at his hips, a smirk on your lips as you leant down to find J’s.

Maybe you did want to do it again right now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in my summary, this is my first real smut I've ever written, and I kind of edited as I wrote (aka barely edited) so I apologise if it isn't great - I am a bit worried the Joker becomes a bit too soft... :S

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it - let me know what you think!


End file.
